


If I were you (and you were me)

by Gadeshua (KerryLamb)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cadet Spock, Commander Uhura, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fighting Feelings, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lewd language, Love/Hate, Prim Uhura, Punk Spock, Rank swap, odd couple, reluctant crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerryLamb/pseuds/Gadeshua
Summary: Horrible short summary:Spock is reprimanded for a list of offenses he's done at the Vulcan Science academy and IDGAF about getting expelled.His mother is horrified by his behavior and his Sarek is like GTFO of Vulcan and out of my sight. At that, Spock first he plans to do his own thing but then in a very tough love moment Amanda tells Spock ' I signed you up at Starfleet Academy you leave in the morning'. At first Spock starts to rebuff her but then after she threatens him with being disowned he begrudgingly packs and leaves off for Earth.He hates Earth because it feels cold and wet and the women he meets while seemingly loose in morals are just as reserved as Vulcan females for the most part. So he adapts himself for the most part to the new world and new way by throwing himself into being the best he can be in Starfleet so he can go home without the threat of being disowned by his mother.All of this goes well until he gets tasked with an aide position to Commander Nyota Uhura. Spoiler: THEY DO NOT GET ALONG





	1. Chapter 1

_ C’mon, c’mon three more _ Nyota growled within her mind as she straightened her arms back up into the plank position. She dipped once more, huffing as she fought to control the speed and brought her nose to the ground. One hundred ninety seven. She grunted and pushed slowly back up, down and up again. On her last dip down her left arm buckled and threatened to bring her down.

 

“ No!” she chided herself aloud and relocked her arm. She would finish this push up and finish her round. Resuming her descent Nyota lowered her body once again much to the protest of her core and biceps and rose up once again with triumphant huff of air. Two-muthafucking-hundred.

 

Nyota collapsed onto the floor and rolled onto her back. Panting up at the ceiling she mentally checked her list of one less item. She had a physical coming up for her position as first officer aboard the Enterprise which she now felt was more or less secured.

 

Nyota Uhura earned her way in everything she possessed. Nothing was left to chance if she was able to influence the outcome. In grade school, she studied for college, at university she groomed herself for the academy. Second best wasn't the best and anything other than goal wouldn't cut it. 

 

With only three years under her belt, Nyota graduated a year early and earned commendations under every Captain she served under. James T. Kirk had been the best one by far, just as driven and in love with adventure as much as she was. Now she had a chance to be one step closer to the chair by coming on the next mission as his number one. 

 

When she was told about the requirements of the physical exam she had doubled the numbers and made it her workout. After three months of ten mile runs, 6 laps across the olympic size pool, two run throughs on the obstacle course and an obscene amount of calisthenic exercises cutting that in half for the exam would be like a rest day. 

 

Nyota sighed heavily as a shadow darkened her view and blinked up at the owner hovering above her. “ Ugh, Captain on the floor.”

 

Slowly Nyota rose from the ground to give Kirk her limp attention but he waved her formality away before she could straighten her back. 

 

“ At ease Commander.” he said with his signature smile and charm. He was wearing his athletic uniform as well but had no sign of strain or sweat about him.

 

Nyota smiled back awkwardly and of course Kirk being Kirk overstepped and took her kindness as an invitation make her feel off balanced. 

 

“ Has anyone told you, that you are the most stunning soon to be first officer in the fleet?”

 

The corner of Nyota’s mouth twitched as she fought against the urge to roll her eyes at him and dismiss herself all together. It almost took as much strength as that last push up. “ No, sir. Thank you, Captain.”

 

He smirked and his shoulders bounced as he suppressed his urge to laugh. She was too easy to tease and they both knew it.

 

“ Just testing to see if you were going soft on me Uhura. Still as steely as ever.”

 

“ And you’re still very much the romantic, sir.” she smiled at him genuinely. Despite his immaturity and lowbrow humor, the Jim was a close friend. She hated that she loved him as much as she did. Not that he didn’t deserve it but he was just so damn annoying. Maybe it was  because Kirk could see that she did or that he couldn’t resist himself. 

 

“ I got a special assignment from Campbell today, one that needs an extra special touch. So when I read over the details I knew to task it to my favorite overachiever.” he said handing her a notePADD. 

 

Nyota wiped her hands onto her shirt and dragged her finger across the delta shield. The insignia faded and was replaced by a Cadet profile with impressive credentials. First in their class in every subject, advance martial arts training, captain of the chess club, offered and refused a position on the academy’s elite red squadron and on the Admiral’s honor roll for advanced technical studies.

 

Nyota looked up from the PADD and glared at him. “ What’s the catch here because I don't get it?” 

 

His eyebrows shot up and those bright baby blues darted everywhere but her face. “ What? What catch? What do you mean?” he rushed in a voice that was one octave higher than normal.  _ Guilty _ .

 

Nyota shook her head and put her hand that wasn’t holding the PADD on her hip as she waved the tablet between them. “  This feels like a babysitting assignment but what I see here is a stellar student with geek written all over them. So what exactly am I being ‘tasked’ to do? Certainly not tutor. Anyone making an A in bridge console coding and maintenance needs to be tutoring me!” she fussed, scrolling through the file. “ So why does Admiral Campbell care about some poster child Cadet?”

 

Kirk took a deep breath and exhaled through his nose. Damn, it was that bad? 

 

“ Look, like I said it’s a sensitive matter. This guy, while good on paper, is certainly not the poster child she would ever envision posting on the Academy enlistment flyers. This is just one file on him,  _ our _ file but he has another one. A  _ long _ one.” he sighed, tapping the pad. With a few swipes Kirk brought up a rap sheet that made Nyota’s jaw drop. 

 

_ Breaking and entering, public urination, public intoxication, destruction of public property, indecent exposure, flitter jacking, battery and assault, riding a...sehlat on a public thoroughfare without a permit!? What the hell?! _

 

“ Who the hell is this? And how the  _ hell _ did they get admitted into the Academy?!” she spat. Nyota didn’t know whether to be confused, angry or impressed. This couldn’t be the same pointer dexter McNerdy nerd she had just read about earlier. It just couldn’t be!?!

 

“ Well they got their record waved with a letter from their father-”

 

Nyota nearly dropped the PADD as she cut him off. “ I barely got in and I have a recognition from the president of the United States of Africa!” she growled. “ This brat gets their dad to write in a ‘my kid is special because’ letter and he can just waltz his criminal ass in here?! I ought to-”

 

“ His dad isn’t just anyone. He’s the ambassador of-”

 

“ Of what?! Flippin’ Vulcan!”

 

Kirk stilled and Nyota’s eyes went wide in disbelief. “ Shit! You’ve got to be kidding?! This delinquent son of a bitch is the son of the ambassador of  _ Vulcan _ ?!”

 

Kirk sighed as Nyota swiped furiously at the PADD’s screen and pulled up the Cadet’s name and picture. 

 

_ S’chn T’gai, Spock _ . Age (Terran): 34 (Vulcan) 24. Track: Science. Concentration: Xenobiology and Computer Science. In the right hand corner was a photo that gave her pause. 

 

A dark set of eyes stared at her from beneath a black fan of lashes. Gone was the traditional chili bowl hair style and in its place was a neatly combed crop of hair with a sharp looking undercut shorn into the sides and back of his head, drawing attention to his delicately pointed ears. 

 

His skin was pale with a hint of green and set as they were, the Vulcan’s eyebrows gave him an air of annoyance. 

 

He was undeniably handsome but not was she typically looked for in a male. Moral depravity was not high on Nyota’s list of turn-ons. 

 

Nyota looked up again from the PADD and blinked in confusion. “ What does the Admiral want me to do?”

 

“ She wants you to mold this guy into that poster child you see on paper, for her and his parents. For Vulcans, Starfleet was the closest organization that resembled a military boot camp and Spock has been doing well here. He needs some polishing up though before he can be the jewel of Starfleet’s interplanetary alumni when he graduates. Campbell and by extension I think you're the best if not only one to make it happen.”

 

“ Hmph, I see. Starfleet wants a token Vulcan graduate to wave around during their galas and recruitment rushes then?”

 

Kirk raked his fingers through his hair and shrugged his shoulders. “ Most likely and I don't like that anymore than you do but I have my orders, Uhura.” 

 

Jim shifted his weight from one foot to the other as she digested the information and continued on when her eyes returned and met his. 

 

Kirk smiled at her more softly this time as he glanced around the gym and gave it his attention. “ Along with my orders,  _ I _ also have a hard ass first officer that’s fluent in about every dialect of Vulcan known to man, who I know won’t back down from a challenge.”

 

Nyota smirked at his needling and nodded in acceptance. “  _ Fine _ …! So I just need to be his human friend or something so he came be less of a criminal asshole?”

 

Kirk chuckled and gave her a wink. “ I’d almost say take it easy on him but then again I read his record. Spock isn’t that bad though. He’s an arrogant bastard to have in class but he does what he’s told. I suggested to the Admiral to have him assigned as your TA to make the transition more natural. Just think of him as your own socially-stunted, anally-retentive secretary.”

 

“ You mean my own  _ typical _ Vulcan.” she quipped, closing the file. Kirk made a hissing noise at the comment and wagged his finger at her. “ Down Commander. I can’t have two officers under me bad mouthing Vulcans. Bones has enough contempt for the whole universe. So, that’s a yes then?”

 

Nyota shrugged one shoulder while tapping her finger against the PADD. “ Sure. Since it’s not an request and more an a direct order, how could I refuse such a  _ tempting _ offer?”

 

Kirk smiled and patted her shoulder. “ I knew you wouldn’t let me down. You have till the end of the year to straighten him up and ready for the Starfleet showcase at graduation when we have the gala and completed Enterprise on display.”

 

“ Yes, Sir.” Nyota replied crisply.

 

“ I want a report every month of your progress.”

 

“  Sir. Yes, Sir.” That left her 8 months of time to whip the  _ Vulkansu _ brat into shape. More than enough time if he followed orders. 

 

Vulcans liked order right? If she gave him a social interiery he should do just fine. Lunch with his classmates at noon, Martain football at five, his chess practice whenever the hell that was and so on. All of that with a healthy dollop of physical conditioning and he’d be too tired to get into trouble. Piece of cake. Or pie. She favored pie. Fuck, now she wanted pie.


	2. First impression aren't that important, are they?

“ Come in.”

 

Uhura slid the PADD she was working on to the side and straightened her back as the door swiped open.

 

The lithe Vulcan who stepped in through the door was just on her mind. Strange that Spock should materialized from her thoughts and into the room as she had been mulling over what to do with him. Looking him over though, his appearance was not unwelcomed.

 

His intensity and height immediately filled the small space of her office. Just as he was in his file, Spock’s face was easy on the eyes as most Vulcans were. However seeing him in person Nyota noticed how the photo did him little justice.

 

His frame was a little more thin than what she would normally find attractive but his broad shoulders and narrow waist gave his torso a delicious masculine taper. _Well, not that I’m looking or anything…,_ she thought, tilting her head for a closer inspection.

 

Oblivious to her ogling, Spock came away from the door and toward her desk, clasping his hands behind his back. “ Commander, ma’am.”

 

The corner of something was peeping out from behind him. A PADD perhaps, if she had to guess.

 

When he arrived at her desk, Spock stood at attention with the appearance of a living statue. Nyota rolled her lips under her teeth to keep herself from smiling at his solemness.

 

Hellion that he was on paper, it was very endearing to see him trying so hard to impress her as his superior. “ At ease, Cadet.”

 

He nodded, acknowledging her word, but stayed put. Ten seconds past and the cadet was nowhere near at ease. Hmm, he didn’t look like he was going to go at ease anytime soon. Maybe he was just being very formal? After a few more seconds awkward silence, Nyota cleared her throat and gestured with her hands to come down. “ Seriously, you can relax.”

 

Spock glanced from her face to the floor and back again before settling on a focal point beyond her head. With a side step of his right foot, the Vulcan began to visibly loosen the tension of his stance but not by much.

 

Uhura favored him with the smallest smile she could manage and nodded at his compliance.

 

She knew from experience, she was unable to keep all the emotion from her face but endeavoured to try again anyway for Spock, out of respect.

 

It would be best for them to set expectations for how they should conduct themselves early on. She would respect his culture just as much as he respected her own. For her that meant less expressions, detailed instructions and lots of formal distance.

 

_Okay, just be nice to the alien hooligan, Uhura. You can be nice to this bozo, right? Yes, you can. Just ‘My fair lady’ this Vulcan and you’ll be free of him before you know it._

 

“ Cadet Spock. What a pleasant surprise.” she began as she crossed her arms over her desk. Feigning ignorance she asked after his visit. “ I’ve never had you come by on my office hours. Then again, you’ve never had any of my courses. Please sit. How can I help you?”

 

He regarded her curiously, as if seeing her for the first time. “ I prefer to stand if you don’t mind, Commander.”

 

“ It’s _your_ legs.” Nyota huffed with a shrug.

 

“ I do not have a question over any curriculum you are heading, though I have found your focus on the phonology of Romulan to be quite satisfactory. Tangentially, I do have a inquiry over your tutelage.”

 

 _Interesting. Old buddy wanted study her_.

 

Nyota shifted and sat up straighter in her seat. “ Oh? How so?”

 

He studied her wall of accolades and plaques behind her, noting the personal pictures and paintings scattered between the former two. “ Your Vulcan. You have the strongest command over it that I have ever witnessed with a human, my mother included.”

 

The Commander looked down to hide her surprise. He had truly thrown her for a loop. His mother being human hadn’t been in his fucking dossier!? Nyota knew that the Ambassador was currently married to a human but before that, his bondmate had been Vulcan. Naturally assuming that Spock was an offspring of the former was clearly a mistake but there was nothing in his features or his carriage to say that Spock had human DNA.

 

Nyota chewed at the inside of her cheek and thought over what to do next. Which statement to address?

Should she just ignore the remark about his mother being human and skip over it with her own schooling in his native tongue? Reiterating info was Pet Peeves 101 for Vulcans and her asking over his heritage would probably be seen as annoyingly human and redundant. _And could be possibly researched later_ she concluded, thinking of Kirk’s files.

 

By then even she had picked up on the uncomfortable length of silence between his questioning and her answer. His head was still tilted towards her certificates but he watched her now out of the corner of his eye. He waited quietly, never once blinking in a reptilian sort of stare.

 

She winced at his expression. _Creepy. No wonder they asked for my help. What other shit does he have going on?_

 

Uhura straightened in her chair and brought her hands together over the desktop. “ My fluency. Well, I spent quite a bit of time studying _Vulkansu_ and its many various dialects through immersion and fellowship programs hosted on Vulcan but I also had the privilege of my parents being well versed with it.”

 

At the mention of her parents, Spock finally turned to face her full on with his dark eye stare. As pale as he was, Nyota could pick up the faint green blush of his skin.

 

“ You did indeed have a unique privilege in your parents’ proficiency. Not many are able to recognize such opportunities for knowledge.”

 

Nyota nodded and rolled a PADD stylus between her fingers. “ Yes, I suppose so.”

 

A comfortable but heavy silence fell between them before Spock spoke once more. “ I have a request I wished to submit.”

 

Uhura’s face gave a muted look of intrigue as she put down her stylus. So, he was being handled. _I wonder if he was made to believe that he should apply or if he was told outright that she would be his mentor,_ she mused. Uhura nodded and gestured with her hand for him to continue. “ Sounds promising. Let’s hear it.”

 

He took the PADD from behind his back and handed it to her in one swift motion. She accepted the tablet and swiped the screen awake. There was already a file opened to view. A request as her teacher’s aid. _That’s how they did it,_ she smiled, scrolling through the application.

 

“ It would be an honor to serve under you, Commander Uhura, if you would accept.”

 

Nyota looked up from the PADD back towards his face. He had gone back into attention after submitting the form and stared at the wall behind her. No doubt, he felt her eyes on him but neither rejected nor welcomed her observation as he continued to look past her.

 

Looking at him, one would never guess his true age. He looked to be around the same age as most of the Cadets in his class but she knew from experience that Vulcans aged more slowly than their human counterparts. She quickly remembered that his request and her knowledge of him therein was suppose to be new. _Can’t let on that I know most everything._

 

Reaching for the inane, Uhura prompted her arms up by the elbow and rested her chin lightly on top of her hands.“ Cadet, how old are you?”

 

Spock faltered a bit, his eyes going back and forth as he went over her question in his head. “ Is age a part of the aid’s qualifications?”

 

Nyota smiled softly to herself. “ No, Cadet, but I know that Terran and Vulcan aging doesn’t necessarily align. Our Sol calendar year is much shorter than your own.”

 

Spock gave a curt nod of agreement. He seemed somewhat soothed that the possibility that she would reject him based on the information was abated. “ I am 34 by the Sol calendar though I am about four and twenty years old by Vulcan standards. The age margin widens as the years go on. For example when I’m 100 in sol years I will only be about 30 years old by Vulcan accounts. Give or take a few 20 months and 5 or 6 days.”

 

Nyota shot him a look that she hoped didn’t appear too incredulous. “ Oh, by that much, eh?”

 

Spock jerked his head in a very bird like manner, all too quick and stilted to appear human despite his ears and brow. It must have been a Vulcan fidget. “ Yes, here on Earth I would be very much your senior. That won’t be a problem for you, will it Commander?”

 

Spock was seven years her senior!? She had only glossed over his file when Kirk had let her look at it and when it came to his age, she dismissed it.

 

She hadn’t considered that they had initially listed his Vulcan age but then again there was a lot she hadn’t read. They were in the middle of retrofitting the Farragut and giving birth to the pride and joy of the fleet, better known as the Enterprise. To spend her time trifling over some bratty, Vulcan snob wasn’t on her agenda and even once it had been, Spock hadn’t been high on her list of priorities. Fuck, what else had she overlooked?

 

She nibbled at her lip in irritation and looked at Spock’s cutting image reflected in the blank screen of her PADD. He still was a considered a young twenty something on Vulcan. At least with Starfleet would make it easier. With their rank difference they could defer to each other as such with sir or their station. It wouldn’t matter how much younger or older Spock actually was, Nyota was his superior officer.

 

Nyota glanced up to see him studying her reaction. She had been quiet for too long again. She shook her head vigorously and rubbed the back of her neck to work out the growing kink there. “ Oh no. It’s not problem at all. Please know that I’ll have you high up on the list of potential appointees. My colleagues told me that you were always very thorough in your work submissions which I really rather appreciate from my subordinates.”

 

He gave a curt nod with his face still relaxed and aloof but she could tell the compliment please him. “ I look forward to learning the board’s final selection. Live long and prosper, Commander.”

 

She allowed her lips to tilt up in the slightest form of a smile as she formed the salute with her fingers parted and thumb out. “ Peace and long life, Cadet.”

  


\---------------- 

 

On the day of the announcement for aide placement, Nyota was once again surprised to see him. She noticed the half-Vulcan cadet standing outside of her office while she was walking down the hallway. He had been dutifully studying a PADD held out in front of him when she exited the turbolift but was now examining her as she made her down the corridor. His dark eyes hovered over her face in a way that was a bit disturbing from his lack of blinking.

 

“ Commander, ma’am.” he said snapping into attention. “ Salutations.”

 

“ Good morning Cadet. At ease.” she said while eyeing his alternative take on the traditional Vulcan hairstyle. The hair from the crown of his head to the fringe of his bang had been kept long while the sides and the back had been severely faded in an attractive undercut. Similarly to the style that she had seen in his criminal record...

 

Spock must have caught her looking at his latest coiffure because he shot her a pointed blink. His large hand traced the line where the long hair met the fade. “ I was given approval by the commanding officer at my dormitory that this cut was in regulation. So long as I was grounded and not on active duty.”

 

“ Ah.” she said neutrally, as she stared at his ears. The points of his pinnas stood more prominently now against the pale gray of his scalp but were no less captivating. Nyota squinted at the small impressions along the skin and tilted her head in confusion. On closer inspection, it almost looked as if he had his piercing holes all over his ears but that was crazy. Wasn’t it?

 

Spock straightened and blinked at her again. “ You look as if you wish to give an opinion of the style?”

 

Nyota widened her eyes and brought her hand to her chest. _Busted._ “ Me? Oh well,... I, uhh, yes! I think it’s a handsome cut. It’s just... I’ve never seen such a style on a Vulcan who didn’t want to be mistaken as a Romulan.”

 

Spock’s brows furrowed as he picked over her words. “ Do you mean to say that I look unsavory. Like a malefactor?”

 

_Seriously? God, Vulcans were so fucking analytical with an emphasis on the anal…_

 

She waved her hands in the air with a dismissive noise.“ What?! Pssh, No, you look great! I was trying to say it is a very... _edgy_ style for a Vulcan but even as I repeat that, I sound so ignorant. I have seen more... _extreme_ choices on Vulcan when I was there.”

 

 _...on characters that didn’t seem so wholesome...but you’re turning over a new leaf, aren’t you, Cadet_ , she thought quietly to herself.

 

Spock blinked at her thoughtfully. He appeared unsure of what he should take away from the last statement or whether he should offer insight into why he had it styled as he did. Truthfully she would have been happy with either reply. Hell, if he offered both she would be thrilled but from what she could tell Spock only told her what he thought needed to be said.

 

As she waited Spock must have thought better of commenting because he extended the PADD in his hands towards her. “ I received the position. I am here to fulfil my duty, ma’am.”

 

Nyota checked over the PADD work and saw that it had been emailed just that morning around 6:39 a.m.. Checking her comm she found that it was 7:05 a.m.

 

“ Early to rise, Cadet?”

 

He lowered his eyelids in the Vulcan equivalent of a shrug. “ One could say that. I require very little sleep.”

 

Nyota gave a shrug of her own and shifted around the gear in her arms. “ You’re here already though...you don’t have classes at this hour?”

 

“ No, ma’am. Allow me to show you.” He reached over carefully and tapped across the PADD screen. As he did the smell of Bolian tobacco, stale beer and aftershave filled her nose.

 

The first scent left her baffled as to when and where he had used such...garbage. Not that the tobacco itself was bad, to most the smoke and its effects were delicious but it wasn’t a good look for a Starfleet Cadet. She made a mental note to talk to him about that.

Older than her or not, she was still his commanding officer, secret mentor and now the professor he would be assisting. She wasn’t going to have him smelling like he dragged himself out of an Orion spice den.

 

“ I arranged my schedule in such a way that I would be available during all your office hours. Being present would not be an issue. Can I assist you with your bag, Commander?”

 

Nyota smiled brightly but politely declined. “ Thank you, Cadet. I’m fine. I’ll let us in. We’ll sort up when your duties and go from there.”

 

She tapped in her passcode and looked up to see him staring down at her. She gave a self conscious rub against her neck. “ Is something wrong? You keep staring at me?”

 

He shook his head slowly with a curve to his mouth that wasn’t quite a smile. “ No. Not at all. After you, Commander.”

 

Nyota looked from his face back to the door. Maybe she was reading him all wrong. Even as a half human Vulcan, Spock seemed to carry himself solely as the latter. Something about him though gave Nyota pause. There were moments when he didn’t seem all that Vulcan but that was just her projecting her own humanity onto him. Right?

 

Nyota shrugged off the nagging feeling at the nature of his stare and let herself in.

 

The lights flickered briefly before casting the room in a cool, white light. Nyota set her bag on the desk and unzipped her jacket as Spock waited patiently at the other end of the desk.

 

Shrugging out of her jacket Nyota gestured towards the chair over in the far corner. “ We’ll have to share a desk for now but I can have Engineering snag a loaner lap or desktcomm for you so you’re not working on a PADD.”

 

“ Either style of computer console would be fine, Commander.” He replied. He was taking in her decor now. Maybe he had only looked over her accolades the day before?

 

She smiled again and hung her jacket on the back of her chair. “ Let me take you through my day and let you know where you could help me.”

 

“ Let’s.” He said taking a seat along with her.

 

She handed him a PADD and synced the device with hers. “ Okay then. First thing when I get in  I like to review my to-do list and revise it by priorities, followed by answering any emails I received the night before. If I have any actions that aren’t on the to do list I add them and arrange the tasks accordingly.”

 

Spock nodded and scrolled through the information as she went on. “ By then I have my first class which is Intermediate phonology followed by Vulcan III. That concludes my morning which leaves me time for lunch, another email review and if I can office hours. Then there’s the afternoon classes of Starship circuitry, Intro into Vulcan and Interpretation lab. Do you see it all on the screen?”

 

His screen displayed the schedule but he was steady watching her. “ Yes ma’am.”

 

“ Good so then you see after all this mayhem I have my last office hour where I usually grade classwork, mark my completed tasks, write emails and forward out assignments. Any of these task that you could tackle would be an immense help. Actually I don’t know how you confident you feel about reviewing circuit boards but none of my past TAs have been comfortable enough to attempt grading them.”

 

“ Consider it done, Commander. I would like to review your task list and familiarize myself with your common action scheduling, if I may.”

 

“ Sure let me show you here…” she told him. Nyota shifted closer and reached across the desk to his tablet.

 

She tapped the bar and pulled down her calendar. “ I’ll share it with you along with my events. Feel free to go in my stead if any of these peak your interest. I don’t mind missing a snore fest or ten.”

 

Spock blinked up from the pad and slightly furrowed his brows. “ While I would oblige to attending any event I would much prefer to be your escort.”

 

“ You...uhh..oh. Well you umm we could do that too of course.” She stuttered. _Oh great_ she grimaced to herself, _he wanted glom onto her like a sea barnacle..._

 

Something else about it bothered her though. Why had she gotten so flustered? Or better yet how had he made her so flustered?

Maybe she was trying to hard to make a good impression or maybe she knew she was known as a ballbuster and didn’t want her abrasive nature to get in the way of forging a good working relationship? Either way, she needed to take it easy and relax. His past was in the past and if he did try something slick she could just as easily unleash her beast.

 

Nyota started again, clearing her throat with a tight smile. “ I mean, yes we’ll see. If you want tag along for the science events I have to attend I’m sure you could.”

 

He blinked at her again and open his eyes in a half lidded gaze. “ I would be amenable to that.”

 

Nyota cleared her throat again and went back to staring at her PADD. He huffed and she noticed that he was looking at her PADD. The one that she had grabbed and held upside down…

 

“ Oh well, this…” She said with a bit of a blush as she flipped the tablet. “ would help. Where’s my head today?”

 

“ Have you eaten your first meal? Consumed coffee or tea?” He asked staring at her face. Nyota frowned as she tried to follow his gaze was focused. He wasn't staring at her eyes nor her nose. Was it her lips? Why the hell was he staring at her mouth?

 

“ Umm no, I haven't actually. I usually grab something nearby if I don’t eat at home...”

 

He rose without a word and left out of the room. Nyota stared at the door and then back to his chair with a uncertainty.

 

Why did he just up and leave without saying what he was doing? Maybe he had to go relieve himself in the bathroom? She couldn’t imagine a Vulcan wanting to announce that. Surely he wasn’t getting breakfast. Was he?

 

After a few seconds had past Nyota went onto into her morning routine. Having someone in her office always made her self conscious. She always did things that were embarrassing when she was alone. What if she started singing out loud? What if she checked the tissue after she blew her nose? What if she had to fart?!

 

One humiliating _what if_ after another plagued Nyota as she tried fruitlessly to answer her messages. She was going to do or say something silly and embarrass herself in front of this punk. _Goddamn Kirk and Campbell trying to get her to stand and deliver with this overgrown Vulcan juvie case._

 

She nibbled her lip and exhaled through her nose. She had to calm down or she was going to work herself into a frenzy for nothing. Other than being weird and a little bit awkward he hadn’t actually been that bad.

 

A small part of her secretly hoped that he had run off for coffee or something to help her focus.

 

The door slid open to reveal Spock waltzing in with two steaming cups and a bag of something that was making the bottom see through with the grease it gave off.

 

Nyota eyed it curiously as he handed her the cup of coffee and unfolded the top of the bag. The scent of cinnamon and chocolate filled the air as he pulled out two small packets of churros and a small cup of molten chocolate. Popping off the lip Spock immediately dug one of the doughy sticks through the thick brown cream and popped it into his mouth.

 

Nyota did a stunned double take away from her coffee. _Wait a minute..._

 

“ Cadet, umm I don’t know how to phrase this any better than I will now but are you _drinking_ on the duty?”

 

Spock ran his tongue across his lips and dipped another sugary stick into the chocolate. “ I am not on duty. I am on _campus_.”

 

Nyota huffed and glared at him. “ Be that as it may you shouldn’t be getting...drunk…”

 

Spock upended the cup and shot the chocolate down his throat. As he put the cup back down onto the desk he made a show of running his tongue over his top lip with a not so subtle smirk. “ It will take far more chocolate than this, Commander.”

 

 _Oh_ ...it was like _that_ now, was it?

 

Nyota narrowed her eyes at the smug tilt of his lips, still not quite a smile, and ground her teeth. “ I hope you like conditioning, Cadet because you just earned yourself one helluva workout.”

 

Spock gently lifted a brow at her and gave a drunken hiccup. “ I look forward to it, Commander. To the conditioning, as well as learning how you plan to give me one ‘ _helluva_ ’ workout.” he barbed. Did he, did he just flirt with her? With a dirty joke?!

 

Nyota scowled at his mouthing off but said nothing. It only served to pique him further. “ Tell me, Commander,...for this workout..is clothing is required?”

 

Oh it was _totally_ a dirty joke.

 

“ What?!” she gawked at him. She couldn’t believe it! Well...actually she could, she saw his record but this was just ridiculous and seemingly out of nowhere. When in their interaction did he switch from giant lizardman geek to space elf pervert?

 

Spock cleared his lips of sugar again, this time more slowly with his eyes lingering on her mouth. “ It is imperative that I arrive properly attired. I would _hate_ to come _overdressed_ …”

 

Nyota’s nose flared as she shook her head and sucked at her teeth as he eyed her in clear amusement. “ By the end of this month, I’m going to make sure you respect me as much as you’re going to hate me tomorrow.”

 

“ Why wait until tomorrow, ma’am?” he replied, smiling with his eyes as he licked the chocolate free from the cup. “ Why not ‘seize the day’ as it were? We can work out now.”

 

Nyota began frown until she was struck with an urge of impulsive revenge. “ You’re right, Cadet. Why not.”

 

Swiping away the cup from his hand, Nyota threw the second cup of chocolate in the waste bin and claimed the rest of the churros for herself. Spock glared at her while she gleefully bit into a new stick of cinnamon-sugar covered dough. “ And to the victor go the spoils.”


	3. What you mean is

Nyota found out belatedly that Vulcans are very hard to wear out.

 

It was his third week of conditioning and Spock seemed no worse for wear. Bastard didn’t even have the grace to look tired. She would yell a drill and Spock would complete each and every rep without brooking an argument.

 

Set after set, the Cadet powered through burpees, mountain climbers, squats and push ups all with his gaze transfixed upon her. It had become a point of contention for her and a figurative f _uck you_ for him.

 

Nyota would grit her teeth and only pile on more sit ups or rounds of good mornings. It took Nyota close to an hour to get his heart within Vulcan cardio parameters and another hour in just one exercise to have somewhat winded. Yes it gave her time to check her comm for messages and clear a few levels of a favorite games but she didn’t have all this time it would take to leave him wasted and begging for mercy.

 

Turned out that Vulcan punk was a gym rat and no amount of regular cardio was going to exhaust him. She should have figured given his physique but she was trying really hard not to given how delicious he looked.

 

Really _fucking_ hard. God, his body was amazing. The way his starfleet issued P.T. apparel fit across his shoulders and struggled around his biceps was criminal. And his causal bench press of 550 was enough to make her pant. And perhaps a little uncomfortable elsewhere not that she would ever admit it.

 

And just as he would plow through his exercises, Spock also performed his aide work with (annoyingly) great ease. He also did it with a lot more lip than was necessary. As much as he would try and play the ‘ I’m an ignorant alien, I know nothing’ card, Nyota went on and added more difficulty to his physical punishment.

 

Today’s torment aka Nyota’s custom conditioning, was five laps around the Academy’s gymnasium, 20 minutes of suicide sprints before moving into calisthenics. Spock was currently in minute 7 of push-ups, meeting her glare with a blank expression of his own.

 

Nyota stood propped against the wall, waiting to deploy her latest assault on her hard-headed underling with latent smugness. She was going to wait till the end but his eyes had yet to leave her and shit was getting tired. “ You eyeballing me, Cadet?” she yelled down at him.

 

“ Ma’am, No, Ma’am.” he’d reply evenly with his stare still locked with her own.

 

“ Uh huh.” she replied, completely unconvinced. “ Of course not! I understand Cadets will forget to breath or do basic functions if their commanding officer isn’t around to remind them but I think you’ve done well so far.”

 

“ Thank you, Ma’am. That is generous of you to say ma’am.”

 

Nyota rolled her eyes. “ Stop with the fucking eyeballing, Cadet, before I make you do meal prep in the galley. You can fucking stare at the potatoes as you peel those shits for dinner, cadidiot!”

 

A ghost of a smile crossed his lips as she dressed him down which only irked her further until she remember her delivery earlier that morning. Glancing over to the corner, Nyota gave Spock a toothy grin. “ By the way...I got you a present. I can’t wait to see you use it.”

 

At that, Spock paused midway up and tilted his head to the side. Uhura smirked and leaned off of the wall with a head tilt of her own, over towards an un-open crate. “ I just got the delivery today. Free one day shipping all the way from Vulcan, _just for you_.”

 

Spock popped up from the floor with cat-like grace and equal feline curiosity and felt along the edge of the container. “ You bought me something, Commander? Is that not showing favoritism?”

 

His voice came as a deep rumble as he looked at her expectantly. Nyota looked up at him from where she stood, puzzled at his tone and irritated by his proximity. If she didn’t know any better, he almost seemed hopeful that favoritism was the case.

 

Nyota neatly waved her hand and the notion away with a flick of her wrist. “ No. it wouldn’t be. It’s on the Academy’s credit; I told them I had a student that was in need of speciality equipment to perform up to Starfleet standards. You know how we feel about our cadets; we’d do anything for them.”

 

Spock opened his mouth to reply with something, no doubt, snarky or sordid, when Nyota held up a hand for silence. “ Do anything within reason, Cadet. Care to open it?”

 

Spock’s eyes followed her finger back towards the box and obliged them both by prying the lid free of its box.

 

His brows folded together as he looked over the contents. She stepped closer and widened the grin stretching across her face. “ Disappointed, Cadet?”

 

Spock lifted up a long bulky belt, raising it up and down to examine its weight. “ No. perhaps concerned.”

 

She chuckled and patted his shoulder as she strutted away. “ Oh it’s too late for that. Time’s wasting cadet; suit up!”

 

Lacking the time necessary to achieve her goal and plagued with a morbid sense of curiosity Nyota had Spock weigh himself down with belts and cuffs to get him back within the context of Vulcan’s gravity.

 

Once suited up in his vest and various other accessories Spock wasn’t so high and mighty during their workouts. Nyota hummed in vengenceful glee as he struggled through the warm ups he had been breezing through earlier. “ Pretty as a picture. Keep it up Cadet. You’re performance is admirable.”

 

She added a timed circuit of weights to his regimen and was finally rewarded for her efforts.

 

By the end of the fourth week the arrogant alien punk was huffing and groaning through each exercise punishment. Yes, she had loaded him down with 300 pounds and fitted him with an oxygen reduction mask but the hard-headed male could take it or rather he was trying very hard to prove that he could.

 

After every set, she saw his reticence to continue but he would glance over to where she was watching him impassively and carry on to the next round. Around 30 or 45 minutes in however, Spock could no longer muster the energy and would collapse flat on the ground.

 

The first time she took in the sight of his defeated body on the floor, Nyota allowed herself a pat on the back with flourish. _Fucked you up good, buddy. And this is only the beginning of the end of your punk- ass-bitchness._

 

When he opened his eyes once more the image of Nyota’s gloating face filled his view. “ Oh this is gonna be good. Round one.”

 

Spock cut his gaze at her but complied, doing each and every exercise until he could no longer move. All the while he plotted his revenge.

 

\--------------

 

“ Uhura!”

 

Nyota groaned with a huff and turned around to see the Captain hurrying towards her down the hallway. “ Yes, Sir. How can I help you, Sir?”

 

Kirk gave her a winning smile and shrugged at her question. “ I dunno, can you help me? I hear that you’re a regular hardass drill sergeant at the gymnasium. What did the Vulcan do to make you put him through the ropes?”

 

Nyota ground her teeth and sucked at the air at the thought of that cheeky bastard. “ I’m not doing anything he doesn’t need, believe me.”

 

Kirk’s brows shot up in surprise as she continued to simmer in rage. “ If you say so but we’re still on course with you teaching this guy some manners right?”

 

Shifting from one foot to the other she shrugged with a pout on her mouth. “ Yeah, sure.”

 

“ Uhura…”

 

Nyota threw up her arms and released a well needed whine. “ He’s so fucking annoying! He just pokes at me all the time and drags his feet on every order if he thinks he can get away with it! Pointy-eared-mutha-fuc-“

 

Kirk chuckled and held up his hands to stop her rant. “ Whoa whoa whoa, there. Careful what you say or you’ll end up sounding like Bones.”

 

“ Ugh you’re right.” she sighed throwing her head back in resignation. Taking a deep breath Nyota ran her hand over her hair and held it over the bun at the top of her head. “ I know Spock could do this gala blindfolded and with his hands tied behind his back but he just won’t do anything without trying to chaff my ass!”

 

Kirk nodded and put his hands on his hips. “ Yeah that doesn’t remind me of anyone…”

 

“ Oh shut up…” she started until she caught sight of the warning there in his eyes. “...with all due respect, sir.”

 

Throwing his arm around her shoulders Kirk led her down towards her office. “ Uhura, I know he’s rough but somewhere underneath all that annoying, ass-chaffing coal is a diamond of an officer that needs a mentor. Someone he can trust and respect but also rely on. He’s one of the few Vulcans here at the academy and he would be its first Vulcan officer once he graduates. He’s got the grades but he doesn’t have the connections his peers have gathered nor the manners.”

 

Nyota swallowed and nodded. He was right. Spock for all his advantages seemed to ever be the odd man out. What was annoying for her would be life-changing for him.

 

Would she truly be so callous and forfeit Spock chance to turn his life of Delinquency around.

 

With a heavy sigh, Nyota gave Kirk a somber look of determination. “ You can count on me sir. You both can.”

 

\----------

 

“ Making friends with humans is indeed different than that of Vulcans. If you saw a human that you would like to make the acquaintance of, what would you do?”

 

Spock blinked thoughtfully and visibly curled his tongue against the roof of his mouth through parted lips.

 

Nyota took it to be a nervous habit but she couldn’t understand why the tongue roll was the Vulcan’s tic. “ I have seen that Terrans have a fondness towards humor.”

 

Nyota brightened at the possibly lead and nodded at him vigorously. “ Yes! Exactly! Jokes are a good way to lead yourself into conversation. Can you give me an example?”

 

“ For you, Ma’am? Yes, Ma’am.” he answered quickly with surprising obedience. “ You may enjoy this one. I heard that you had one eighth Vulcan in you.”

 

Nyota screwed up her mouth with a furrow of her brow. “ What? No. I’m all human. How is this-”

 

Spock cut her off with a single, lifted brow. “ Would you care to amend that?”

 

“ Would I care to- “ she started to parrot until she noted how he splayed his legs apart and rolled his hips. “ DAMMIT Spock! Get your ass back to the gym!!!”

 

A smirk flashed over his face as he rose from him seat. “ So I take that as a no?”

 

“ 50 laps with the weight suit on, you fucking pervert! And 300 push ups! Please tell me you’ve never used that line! You know what, don’t, I don’t wanna know.”

 

Spock looked none too contrite as he glanced over at her scowling face as he marched towards the door. “ Would it anger you if I had? Perhaps make you jealous?”

 

Nyota thought she would hit the ceiling as she shot up out of her chair and jerked her hand towards his face. “ You are fucking pushing it Spock! My feelings and my emotions are my own and not for you to worry about! I’m not trying to teach you how to get along with human for my Goddamn health! It’s for _you, dingus_! The least you could do is show me the least bit of respect, dickwad!”

 

Spock’s face sobered. “ I know. I just wanted to make you laugh, Commander.”

 

At his sincerity all the fire snuffed out of her anger.

 

Nyota sputtered on the latest dig and blinked at him. Was he really hurt?

 

Why should you care, he’s being a horny asshole? A small but loud petty voice called out in her head. Nyota pursed her lips angry at the conflict Spock had seeded inside her. “ Look, just...act like you would around your family and not like you would with your friends. You don’t want to make passes at your family. You don’t want to swear or be crass with them. You just want to put them at ease.”

 

Spock nodded and hesitated in his seat. “ In light of my effort to be- more gentile- would you now overlook my previous offen-”

 

“ No chance in hell I’m going to let you skip out on your punishment! Get your ass in the gym.”

  


\-------- 

 

He’s late. Spock was never late. Nyota didn’t know how he achieved such timeliness, just that he did. Five minutes had passed like an eternity and had her staring at the comm for any messages. Still nothing.

 

“ Where the hell are you?” she grumbled under her breath, tapping at the screen. As trifling as he was, Spock made it a point to shine academically and to a lesser extent with her. So what was the deal?

 

She gave him five minutes more before she gave up and used her figurative red phone. The comm feature could track and locate anyone who had shared a contact frequency with her. Only this app did it without their knowledge.

 

Nyota frowned down at her screen as Spock loaded his location and deepened the expression as it showed him just behind the building. “ What the hell?”

 

She pulled at her jacket and zipped it up to bust, cursing him all the while. “ He’s probably fucking smoking.” she muttered under her breath as she left out of her office. She was going to hand his ass to Kirk on a silver platter if he was.

 

She was sick and tired of trying to make inroads with this delinquent when all he would do is get cheeky and take his punishment with a chip on his shoulder. People in the hallway started to wave to her as she made her way to the stairwell but think better of it with how she marches with a look of no-nonsense.

 

The closer she came to closing in the angrier she became. By the end she flung both stairwell doors open to reveal the courtyard behind it. “ Cadet!” she yelled, stomping in the direction her phone dictated. “ Your ass is...mine?”

 

There in the grass before her was Spock’s comm. She leaned down carefully in her boots, taking care to not let the heels of them sink into the soft ground below her feet, and retrieved it. It looked like his but why was it on the lawn and not with him. Flipping it open, Nyota gasped as she saw drop green blobs dotting the screen. Vulcan blood and from the way it trickled down with gravity it was fresh.

 

A muffled uff caught her attention and had her pocketing both his comm and hers. She took off towards the sound with her hand busy unzipping her jacket. Her anger towards him shifted as she heard more noises coming from along the corner of the building. She should have figure he was in trouble but his behavior lent itself to the boy who cried wolf. To actually think that he was troubled by anything was the least likely scenario.

 

Nyota skid to a stop as she rounded the corner. The sight that greeted her had her already high blood pressure boiling. Three males, two humans and an Andorian stood over Spock pelting him with their feet and fists.

 

For his part Spock crouched and bore their blows. Something about his defensive stance set her further on edge and roaring at the trio. “ Get off of him!”

Everyone froze and realized for the first time that she was there behind them. Spock’s eyes widen in dismay but the others’ narrowed in prospect of fresh meat. “ Fuck off lady. This ain’t your business.”

 

“ It is my business.” she growled. She rolled up her jacket sleeves and nodded towards Spock. “ That Cadet is mine.”

 

The one closest to her scoffed and shook his head. “ That one ain’t anybody’s. He owes us money for cheating us in a game. So unless your paying shut your cunt and and run-”

 

The kick she leveled at his jaw had him losing his words along with a few choice teeth. The two others rushed her as the first flailed down into the grass and she changed her stance to take them on.

 

They weren’t trained but that almost made it harder. Beings that didn’t play by the rules fought dirty. Unexpected moves and low blows easily caught most Starfleet officers off guard but Nyota had been in deep space.

 

Out there not only could no one hear you scream but no one even cared if you could. And they had were attacking the Cadet that was under her care. When she saw the black eye forming above his cheekbone she thought she would have gutted the first man.

 

She wasn’t as strong as those fellows that fought to bring her down but neither one of them had her witty spunk or tenacity. She would either bring them down or die trying.

 

A dodge and a duck got her around the second man and a quick swiping kick knocked down the over-confident Andorian. As he tried to recover Nyota switched tactics, moving her booted-feet into a soft kneed stance of Suus-Mahna.

 

As she guessed neither human knew the style and were readily fell after a few chose blows. The Andorian seemed not only familiar but eager to take her own in such a martial art.

 

After he landed a searing punch to her ribs Nyota changed styles once again. Spock’s eyebrows rose as she let loose a fearsome Mok’bara war yell bared her tight, bare-knuckle fist. The young Andorian faltered at the piercing scream and left her with an opening to his face which she took with a ready jab to his nose.

 

With an indignent yelp he clutched it and waddled back to his moaning comrades. Nyota, lost herself to her character and beat her fist across her chest, shouting in sharp, barking Klingon. “ Today is a good day to die!”

 

She marched forward towards Spock shoulders squared and stride arrogantly assured. There was no way that she would let them get away with him.

 

“ The fuck it is! Crazy bitch!” the second human muttered as he stumbled away. A well timed growl sent the other two after him and her yelling at their backs. “ Keep off of this campus and say the hell away from my Cadet! He’s mine!”

 

Nyota watched them make their getaway before fishing out her comm to report their presence on campus to security when she replaced it in her pocket, she found Spock looking down on her in bright-eyed awe.

 

She made an awkward smile and gave him a curt nod. “ Are you alright, Cadet?”

 

Spock still looked dazed as he answered her. “ Commander…”

 

She shrugged and hissed immediately after as the motion agitated her ribs. “ Yeah. Sorry you had to see that. I rarely ever-”

 

“ That was...Commander. I am honored.”

 

Something in the way he says he’s honored gives Nyota pause. It was like Spock was fawning over her fighting prowess and her crude words. She scoffed and shook her head at her fair-hearted fantasizing. Spock wasn’t crushing on her, he was just surprised. It was fair to say that probably few people save those she sparred with at the gymnasium and went on away missions with had ever seen her fight. She liked to think that she might have looked somewhat awe-inspiring. “ Cadet...why didn’t you fight back? I know you’re a Vulcan but pacifist or not you should defend yourself.”

 

At that Spock turned bashful. He gave a deep sigh and waited a minute before he answered. “ I...did not want to be seen in the wrong. I am in uniform, on campus, and very much a representative of the establishment. If it were to come out that a Vulcan starfleet cadet was caught in a skirmish with three...vandals, I could not say for certain that they Academy would retain me after the news hit the press.”

 

Nyota nodded as she chewed over his logic. He broke the traced by taking a step closer. “ You certainly changed things, ma’am. Thank you, Ms. Uhura…”

 

Nyota swallowed and glanced at his lips as he came closer still. She was reading this all wrong. The adrenaline in her veins was feeding her crazy thoughts. Like he liked her, liked liked her and even more idiotically that she liked liked him. That was so crazy, so very very dumb, right….?

 

The heat of his breath breezed over her as he leaned down towards her. She was starting to unconsciously tilt upwards when he abruptly froze and shot back five feet away from her.

 

Nyota blinked in confusion until a familiar voice jarred her attention away from him. “ Commander Uhura! Are you alright?”

 

Nyota turned to find Lieutenant Commander Hawkins racing towards her with his hand at the butt of his phaser. She smiled and nodded. “ Right as rain though I let them get a good hit in.” she griped pointing towards her ribs.

 

Hawkins hissed an ouch on her behalf and gave her a wink. “ Earth making you soft, ma’am.”

 

She chuckled and winced as it hurt her side. “ Hardly. They were civilian as far as I could tell. Couldn’t necessarily take them on with the same force I would some Romulan operative or Klingon spy.”

 

He hummed in agreement and launched into his report. Nyota was as thorough as she could be though she skirted over the mention of Spock’s supposed theft and concluded that she didn’t really know why they were fighting him. It wasn’t lost on him as Spock continued to give her that puppy-eyed look of admiration.

 

“ Okay. If that’s all, I think drinks on me are in order.”

 

Nyota blushed and rubbed at her arm. “ Oh, I mean, you don’t have to-”

 

“ I want to.”

 

He tapped at his PADD and seconds later her comm chimed with a invite.

 

“ It’s a date.” he said with another well-done wink before waltzing back to the security station. Nyota stood stunned, in a giddy glee while Spock stood behind her with a murderous glare.

 

\-----

 

Back in her office Spock was quiet in a way that both pleased and worried her. Now that he had received the ass-whooping she always thought he needed she wasn’t necessarily sure that he made it out okay. He had finished her grading and was managing her calendar for the last half hour.

 

Taking a chance, Nyota cleared her throat and drew his attention. “ Cadet? Are you alright?”

 

He gave her an incredulously look and tilted his head. ” Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

 _Because you just had your ass handed to you!_ Her mind shouted at him as she fought to keep her composure. “ I just thought you might be tired and want to end your duties early today to get yourself checked out at the clinic?”

 

He scoffed and turned back towards his screen. “ I have had worse done by better, Commander. You need not worry.”

 

Nyota twisted her mouth and tired again. “ How about this. It would make me feel better if you did go to the clinic. I don’t want you getting hurt in your punishments.”

 

He hummed in the way Nyota knew to be a Vulcan chuckle and nodded. “ Very well. I’ll finish these last actions and retire to the infirmary.”

 

“ Thanks.” she sighed.

 

“ It is the least I can do.”

 

She turned back to her screen oblivious to the fact he was in the middle of sending Hawkins a cancelation to their date while keeping her appointment open for the day in her calendar. He logged out, stood up, suppressing a smirk as he did the most he could do in appreciation of her herotic, romantic actions. Because of course that’s what it was right? A muted form of Kali-if-fee to claim him as her own. It was up to Spock now to make her see the obvious.

 

“ I’ll see you tomorrow, Commander. Until then, live long and prosper.”

 

“ Peace and long life Cadet.”

 

Spock turned his back and smiled.


	4. My woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkins 'flakes' out and leaves Nyota alone, out on the town.

Nyota pulled her purse tighter to her side and hurried down the side street towards the shopping square’s center. Fishermen’s wharf wasn’t necessarily a seedy area but Nyota had seen her share of questionable characters loitering out on the street corners and loading docks.

 

As her heels clipped loudly across the pavement she wished belatedly that she had worn practical footwear. She couldn’t believe Hawkins had stood her up.

 

Now she was stuck walking back to the flitter stand in these pinchy pieces of shit and in a dress that was three inches too short for this part of town. If the cops stopped her for the possibility that she was selling her goods, she’d be offended but not surprised. To say that the shipyard had ‘seedy’ areas was being generous.

 

Despite the neighborhood’s reputation, Nyota had wanted to look her best but she also wanted to show out. _To hell with him_ she thought bitterly as the shoes actively bit at her toes with each pointed step. The only thing that could have made it worse was if she tripped.

 

A wolf whistle sailed through the air followed by more of the same and kissy squeaks from the building in front of her. Nyota groaned as she stood corrected; it could indeed get _a lot_ worse. “ Fuck my life.”

 

Out of the corner of her eye, Nyota spied a small group of misfit males skulking near the backdoor. From the stale smell of alcohol and the tinny hum of music, Nyota gathered that it must have been the entrance to some hole in the wall bar snug between the warehouses.

 

The dive seemed like the sort that was only patronized by those who worked in the area, which meant she was dealing with either cargo haulers, sailors and spaceport workers. Nyota grimaced with huff and rolled her eyes away from the assorted party outside the bar who were now openly gawking at her.

 

_Maybe she could trip and fall into the center of the earth…?_

 

Nyota squared her shoulders and put on her best ‘don’t even try me’ face as she lengthened her stride and put on the air of nonchalance. _It wasn’t that she didn’t notice them_ she thought, _she was just too good to pay them any attention._ It seemed that minding her own business only made them redouble their efforts to ‘woo’ her.

 

“ Humans are so cute aren’t they? Hey cutie, c’mon. Can I get a smile?”

 

An Andorian snickered and thumbed at his nose. “ Lady’s colder than my hometown. Everything okay, miss? Help you with your bag?”

 

A flash of caution washed over her as Nyota glanced over to the five, roughnecks ogling her from their vantage point. A quick look around shows her no one else is nearby to scare them if they start trouble.

 

She didn’t turn around though, that would be just as bad as running. Weak things ran away from conflicts. Stronger things weren’t concerned. As a commander and an Uhura, Nyota was far from weak. She was just outnumbered and in horrible footwear. _Never stopped you before, Uhura,_ she told herself.

 

Coming closer to their location, she can see now that they’re all aliens. It was a coarse looking bunch at that. There was no shortage of tattoos and piercings between them. The betazoid was so covered that he looked more like a bathroom wall at a gas station than a sentient being.

 

“ Ewww.” she whispered under breath as he wagged his tongue at her. “ Hard pass.”

 

Nyota pursed her lips and huffed angrily. Catcalls were common enough but it didn’t matter how many times you had been through it before, it was still just as annoying and degrading as the first time. “ As if getting stood up wasn’t bad enough, I’ve gotta deal with this…”

 

“ That purse sure looks heavy. What you carrying in that bag? My heart? You feeling weighed down by all my love and affection, human?”  the Andorian teased.

 

“ Hardly.” she groused, unable to herself in commenting. Nyota liked to think she only had a few pet peeves but being catcalled would be the one to never make it off the list.

 

Despite her brush off, the Andorian continued to offer her assistance while the Trill that spoke to her first went over the merits of her smiling. “ They say it takes more muscles to frown, baby girl. I wouldn’t want you to wear yourself out. Leave that up to me _later_ on tonight...heh heh.”

 

As much as the two annoy her and the betazoid grosses her out, it’s the Romulan smoking in the middle that unnerves Nyota the most.

 

Sensing her regard the vagrant dragged harder on his cigarette and released the smoke from his nostrils in a billowing cloud of white. He smiled at her mildly, smoke curling out from between his lips as he did so. A growing sense of deja vu had Nyota staring back at him in confusion. That smile...that weird non-smiling grin…she knew it...didn’t she?

 

“ Huh…” she paused briefly, taking him in.

 

He looked so familiar...almost like Spock if there weren’t tattoos covering his body and piercings all over his face.

 

Well not _all_ over but being around the starfleet academy cadets colored Nyota’s already prim judgement. The more she glanced at him the more the delinquent’s gaze stole over her. He really favored Spock...

 

How could Spock ever look like _that_? A labret stud, the shiny industructal bars linking the sides of his ears and one bar running beneath the arch of his brow where just a few noted differences between her Cadet and this handsome Romulan.

 

The _Rihanha_ ( Romulan) was blatantly watching her now, his eyes on her legs as they stretched out beyond the hem of her green dress and down into a pink pair of pumps.

Thoughtfully dragging on his cigarette, it was clear to anyone that he enjoyed the view. What with the desire she saw there in his eyes, he was practically eye fucking her but there was something more to his expression. Humor? Arrogance? A snide sort of amusement?

 

He pushed off the wall and slunk towards her with an easy lope. The coy tug on his lips returned as he exhaled his last drag of smoke and drew up beside her. Nyota clutched her purse tighter and prepared herself to either fight or run. Against an alien male like this she was at a heavy disadvantage for either option.

 

Ashing his cigarette at his side with a flick of his finger and gave her an awkward-looking grin of someone who didn’t know how to smile.“ Good evening, Commander.”

 

Nyota’s eyes went round as saucers as the Spock look alike morphed into the Cadet in actuality. “ Cadet?! Wha...how...you are...wha?

 

Nyota glanced down at his jeans and swallowed loudly. The slim black denim were at once too tight and too loose as they hugged the muscle of his legs and hung lightly around his narrow hips.

 

 _Oh man how did they look from the back!_ ? _Stop that Nyota, his your Cadet! But these jeans though..._

 

“ You look...very different.” she offered weakly.

 

Spock hid his not-smile behind his hand as he took a puff of his spiff and touched her with his eyes. “ You don’t, Commander. Elegant as ever.”

 

“ Why uhh, thank you, Cadet. Cadet, when did you uhh?” She asked gesturing around her face and pointed to his.

 

His eyebrow tilted up, shifting the barbell beneath it. “ I have always these body modifications. However I can not wear them openly on campus. I employ the use of clear studs in place of the metal while in uniform.”

 

He opened his mouth and displayed the silver pearl of metal sitting on top of his tongue.

 

Nyota step back with a startled gasp. _What the literal fuck. He had a tongue piercing?!_

 

 _Mmm...what that tongue do?_ Shut up brain!

 

“ Oh! Wow, Cadet, I uhh wow. This is just a lot to take in. First it with the haircut, then the chocolate drinking and now this…” she mused flapping arms towards him. “ I just don’t know what to think.”

 

“ You told me that you did not mind the cut of my hair?” he commented almostly miffly.

 

Nyota gave a small shrug of her shoulders and stared down at the ground as if it were the floor she were talking to. “ I don’t but I just feel like I don’t really know you…after seeing you like this.”

 

_Or myself. Why am I acting like a love-struck fifteen year old?_

 

Spock came closer and Nyota had to wretch her gaze back up to his jarring face to make sure he wasn’t going to run into her. As his jacket parted she found that Spock had forgone with wearing a shirt. His bare torso underneath was scrawled with ink and everything from the cobbled muscles of his abdomen to the sharp vee at his hips was free for her perusal. And it was taking everything in her _not_ to pursue.

 

All of it was decadent and Nyota didn’t need to be seeing any of it. Correction she knew she didn’t _need_ to see, she very much _wanted_ to see and stare (and maybe touch) in open admiration.

 

Spock hummed quietly after a moment and discarded his cigarette. He was watching Nyota but his face was closed to her. “ Could I buy you a drink, Commander?”

 

“ I don’t really drink.” She answered honestly. It was hard to to keep her focus on his face. Just below that handsome face was a torso of delicious, male goodness. _Oh god what was she saying?!_

 

Nyota settled for staring at the filthy cement below them again and adjusted the strap of her purse hanging off her shoulder. “ I’m just trying to make my way back home after my date didn’t show up.”

 

At that, Spock’s brow rose again, this time in interest. “ You are without a partner? I too, find myself in that same predicament. Perhaps _we_ should mingle over beverages?”

 

She laughed before she could stop herself as the Spock she knew on campus came into his bearing. Spock came forward, nearly hip to hip and gently took her elbow, tugging her back towards the bar. It was the first time he had touched her skin to skin and he felt surprisingly warmer than Nyota thought he would.

 

Another surprise was that she didn’t feel anything from him, though the same might not be true for him. As best she could, Nyota tried to dash away the last two minutes of her inappropriate appraisal and tried to make her mind more P.C..

 

Spock appeared neutral as he held her arm and tried once more to persuade her.

 

“ It is a nautical tradition on earth to drink alcoholic beverages is it not?” he asked, no doubt phishing for a diversion that he knew she would take. She was his Terran etiquette teacher, in addition to his drill sergeant, after all.

 

“ We’re not in the navy, Cadet.” She corrected as he led her back towards the doorway where he had been loitering. She could smell said alcoholic beverages from where she was.

That and vomit, urine and what might have been blood. Lovely.

 

“ We navigate through space instead of water, but if you would be so kind as to allow me the loose definition, I will try to persuade you into drinking with me.”

 

“ Fine. But just one drink!”

 

Spock hurried her then to the door and ushered her into the smoky room. Though late evening was setting in, the interior was barely visible to her eyes. With rusty rail to steady her, Nyota carefully worked her heels over the uneven staircase and down onto the patchy linoleum floor.

 

The rubbery tiles were a cheap shade of beige that might have started off white but had darkened with dirt and age into a bleary yellow. There was a strong stickiness to it that held her shoe each time she went to take a step forward that had her growing apprehensive about sitting anywhere in the bar.

 

Spock hovered behind her like a shadow, silently following her as she worked her way through the crowd. As she woven between the flimsy metal chairs and tables, Nyota observed the faces eyeing them as they made their way towards the bar.

Their gazes lingered for a moment on her cheery sundress and bright shoes but the moment the spied Spock behind her, they quickly cast their eyes away from them.

 

 _That’s strange_ Nyota thought as she slowed near the bar. She started to take a seat when she felt his hand pulling at her waist and guiding her further down towards end. Nyota looked down at his hand as it lingered near her hip but didn’t fuss as he led to a seat of his choosing near the end.

Saddling up beside her, Spock signaled the bartender with a series of hand gestures and watched as their drinks were made. Either everyone was happy with what they had or orders were slow because she was confronted with a foul looking concoction before she could finish her scan of their surroundings.

 

“ Cheers, Commander. To mingling.” Spock winked. He sipped the dark liquid down with a gusto one might have for the last of their milkshake and not...what either the hell this was. What was it?!

 

Spock nodded at her drink and gave her a telling look just as the bartender was refilling his tumbler. “ You aren’t turning back on your offer, are you? Drink up.”

 

Nyota took a cautious sip of her drink and grimaced. It tasted how motor oil smelled. After another sip she wasn’t completely convinced that it wasn’t actual fluid either.

 

Spock up ended his glass and shot the rest of the foul tipple down in one swallow. The knot in his throat bobbed as it slid down drawing her gaze down to the low collar of ink around his neck. When he looked back at her glass, Nyota realized she was spilling her drink onto the counter as she ogled him. She corrected its position and sucked her lower lip into her mouth. “ Shit.”

 

“ Do you not enjoy your drink, Commander?” He asked curiously.

 

She glanced down at the thick, green liquid and back at him. She shrugged with a jerky shake of her head. “ Oh? The drink...Well, No. I mean it’s not that I don’t enjoy it per say. I’m just not use to drinking…” she admitted bashfully.

 

Spock looked back at her glass and finished it for her in another quick gulp before signaling the barkeep once more. “ I will get you something else.”

 

“ Oh, no. You don’t have you. I’m fine.” She protested. She really rather not be under the influence of anything while he was around. Things between them had been changed.

 

There was a difference now, not terrible but neither did Nyota believe it was really good. The regard they had for one another had gone from friendly to hostile to respectful to...well, _too_ friendly.

It was as if Spock was expecting something to happen but even that didn't quite explanation the growing friction between them.

 

With the paltry love life that preceded her, Nyota didn't know if whatever this thing was, was normal but even if her feelings were true, she knew she shouldn’t foster it. No matter his age, willingness or the mutual attraction, Spock was a cadet and she was his commanding officer.

 

Spock, oblivious to her inner monologue and conflict, went on to press Nyota to accept his offer. Maybe it was a thank you after fending off his attackers? Or perhaps he felt obligated given the fact she had been stood up? He knew her well enough to know that she had a large deal of pride.

She pulled no punches in expressing her opinion and doing what she could to straighten him out. _Don’t you embarrass me. Your actions are seen as my own with you as my aide_ she’d shout above him as he did push ups below her. _Make me proud, Cadet and I can retire happy!_

 

But seriously, why would a Vulcan, especially Spock who she had tortured nearly day and night to be a social virtuoso, care at all about her feelings?

 

As if he caught on to her confusion, Spock turned his head and leaned towards her. “ I am attending you this evening, allow me the pleasure of giving you something palatable to drink.”

 

He nodded to the bartender and gestured with his hand towards the bottles on the back wall. “ My woman would prefer something much smoother and sweeter. What can you make her?”

 

Nyota looked up from the peeling wood laminate curling up along the bar’s counter with an incredulous expression. _My woman?!  “ Excuse me?”_

 

The Caitian pursed his thin lips and sniffed at her. “ She seems like a lady of discerning tastes?”

 

“ Very.” Spock replied evenly. The look he gave her wasn’t nearly as mild though. It was one of those ‘ _come hither so I can fuck you into the final frontier_ ’ sort of looks. At least that what she _thought_ it might mean.

Nyota tried to blend into the background as the two males sized her up. _Spock is taking a lot of liberties with this ‘my woman’ talk. Just make me a drink already and quit looking at me_ she groused to herself.

 

“ I think a Cardassian sunrise would do nicely.”

 

“ Very well then. A Cardassian sunrise.”

 

The furry barkeep wiggled his whiskers and went to work. Placing a pint glass on the counter, he started pouring the colorful liquor with flourish Nyota hadn’t expected in a dive like this. What he ended up pushing towards her was as pretty a cocktail as she’d ever seen.

 

With a nod from Spock Nyota dared a sip and gasped at the flavor. “ Wow, that’s...actually really good! I can’t even taste the liquor.”

 

The bartender smirked and shrugged. “ That’s how you know I did it right.”

 

Spock scrolled across his bar tab and paid with a tip on the beat up PADD on the counter. “ My thanks.”

 

The Caitian noted the hefty tip with a pur. “ Always, Spock.”

 

Spock turned back and watched Nyota continue to sip at her new beverage. “ I hope that it is acceptable.”

 

Nyota nodded with a small smile as she took another sip. “ Mmm Hmm, very much.”

 

He seemed satisfied by her answer. He tilted his hips and fished out a cigarette and lighter. Nyota studied him in rapt fascination as he put the stick in his mouth and light the tip with practised ease.

As he exhaled through the seam of his lips she could barely wrap her mind around the 180 change from his appearance on campus to his current carriage and attire now. Was this who he actually was?

 

His eyes had closed briefly as he held the smoke in. As he exhaled, Nyota imagined him like a dragon sighing in its sleep. A sexy, sleepy dragon who she wanted to...wait what was she _saying_?! Oh God what was she thinking?!

 

She hummed down at her drink with an accusatory glared.This cocktail must be stronger than any she had ever remembered having. Nevertheless she wasn’t going to pass it up. She went back to watching Spock as she took another sip because why the hell not.

 

Cracking his eyelids open, he peered back at her through slitted eyes. “ Why are you staring at me, Commander?”

 

Nyota didn’t know where to start with that question so she went with something simple and that should be addressed. “ You don’t have a shirt on...just the jacket. You came from a desert planet. Aren’t you cold?”

 

He shrugged delicately and took another drag. “ I am always cold here.”

 

“ Then why did you go without more clothes on?”

 

Nyota almost thought he smiled as he regarded her question. “ So that I may display my _neshuk_.”

 

Nyota blinked and straightened as he turned to face her. Carefully he shrugged off the black leather cycle jacket from his shoulders and slid his arms free. Nyota was struck still by the sight before her. Never in a million years would she have thought that a Vulcan would have been so thoroughly covered in ink.

 

She stood up and confirmed that they were indeed also on his back. His arms and sides were lined in the scrolling script of Vulcan. She moved on to view the huge IDIC circles and triangles in the center of his chest and eyed the lipra and spear crossed behind it. A number of smaller designs litter his skin but none were as unnerving as the one peeping up from underneath the hem of his boxers.

 

Spock caught her gaze and did that half smile again. He must have been drunk to emote so much. “ Would you care to see that one?”

 

Nyota blushed furiously and waved her hands about, spilling some of her drink down her wrist.

 

“ What? No! We’re in public!” She whispered harshly, cursing as she dabbed ineffectually at the alcohol rolling down her arm with the one ply napkin. If it could even be considered one ply anymore. The napkins here looked like they had been so poorly recycled that she could practically see through them, even when they were dry bone.

 

She discard the wet lump to the side and took a heavier swig of her drink than she was intending, not that she was complaining. It was delicious and if she could manage it, Nyota planned on having the whole tumbler. She’d need as much as she could to get through...whatever this was.

 

As she took another drink, Spock stood with his back to the room and pushed closer. No matter how cold he felt he sure was putting off a lot of heat. Nyota’s gaze fluttered up towards his own and saw that wasn’t the only heat he was giving off. She always wanted someone to look at her the way Spock was now, but...he shouldn’t be and she shouldn’t be entertaining it as much as she was. _Damn, he is so stinking hot. Huh, does that mean I’m into tatted bad boys now? Oh God, I really hope not..._ she thought bringing the glass back to her lips. Maybe she should slow down on the drink.

 

Spock shuffled further, until his leg was nearly touching her own and she was forced to look up at him. “ We are tucked in the corner with the bar to shield me. I am only showing you. I do not care about the public.”

 

Nyota frantically shook her head no and swallowed roughly at her drink. Her eyes watered as it burned down her throat and caught in an awkward, choking lump. _Oh God what was happening?!_

 

With a quick glance over his shoulder Spock unbuttoned his jeans and slid himself free.  “ I believe you will find the tattoo humorous.”

 

Nyota gasped loudly and clapped her hands over her mouth. “ Oh my goodness!” She murmured into her palms as she eyed his goods.

 

Spock was….umm endowed. Very well in fact. His cock hung semi erect between them just as brazen as he was. She must have been too quiet because Spock took the beast into his hand and held the base.

_Oh god he is enormous! And there’s ridge around the middle and oh god oh god oh god....I’m looking at Spock’s dick!_

 

“ What is wrong?”

 

“ What? Wrong? Nothing. Nothing’s wrong.” she blurted much too quickly. “I just...I’ve never-

 

_-been in violation of like seventeen different fraternization regulations…_

 

“- seen a Vulcan male’s…uhh…” she stuttered, reaching for something mild to reference his cock.

 

“ Lok?” He offered in a husky voice.

 

Nyota blushed and hid her face behind her drink as much as she could. “ Yeah...in person or otherwise.”

 

“ Sorry if it scares you, Commander.” he said softly. Whether he was taunting her or being earnest in his apology, Nyota couldn’t be sure. He was holding his dick while doing so after all.

 

In her tipsy state, Nyota’s face ran through a variety of expressions as she fought to kept her eyes away from all his glory. “ I...what! Wait, scared! NO! I’m not-”

 

“ What do you think of the tattoo?” He asked pointing at the monster he held in his hands.

 

Nyota bit her lip and tried to silence the royal dressing down her mind was giving herself at the moment. They shouldn’t be doing this nor should she be allowing it to happen, but a hardheaded part of her wants to prove her bravery to the bawdy brat and another, lusty part of her which she’s denied for ages wants to take another peek.

 

 _Fuck it, you’ve already seen it,_ it whispered, _what’s another, a little peek at his tattoo going to hurt anyways_. With a loud gulp she peered down nervously.

 

There along the fat, length of his shaft was another scrawling of Vulcan script that would have had her laughing her ass off her barstool, if she weren’t so shellshocked by his unusual forwardness.

 

“ A logical choice?” Nyota read aloud.

 

He hummed and pushed hefty member back into his pants. “ I would think so.”

 

“ That’s horrible.” she tittered.

 

He blinked at her slowly with the cigarette between his lips. “ I also considered ‘Use your head’ but it is not so common an idiom on Vulcan that anyone would to deduce the pun.”

 

She actually laughed then. Whether it was Spock’s absurdness or the alcohol at work, Nyota giggled loudly into her cup. “ Both are hilarious but I would say you have a point with the latter.”

 

Returning to his chair Spock slid his jack back on. “ Do you have any tattoos, Commander?”

 

She glanced over the rim of her glass when he asked. Nyota shook her head and put her drink back down to the bar with a quiet clink on the metal. “ Me? No. I avoid needles at all costs. I don’t even like hypos.”

 

He gave a nod of his head and exhaled a fragrant cloud of smoke through his nose. “ You may find that the experience is not as painful as people would lead you to believe.”

 

“ Oh yeah?” Nyota asked in interest as she eyed the last of her drink. Whoa she threw that back! When had she finished most of it?

 

Spock took another drag of his cigarette and answered her. “ Indeed. Some find the pinching vibration against their skin cathartic...even orgasmic.”

 

Nyota, who had been polishing off her drink, choked harshly on the liquid at his words. Spock’s pale arm came up around her shoulder and soothed her back. He kept his hand away from touching her skin, despite the design of the dress’s back but even then Nyota can feel his heavy hand moving over the cloth like a hot clothing iron. “ Commander, do require assistance?”

 

She shook her head but continued to cough roughly into her hand. When she started to settle down, Spock removed his hand and stood. “ I will retrieve a glass of water for you.”

 

Nyota nodded and cleared her throat. “ I would appreciate that.”

 

Spock slid off his stool and walked down to the other end of the bar where the bartender was busy working on orders for a new crowd that had just come in. Nyota nabbed another limp bar napkin and dabbed it at the corners of her eyes.

 

 _I should leave_ she thought uneasily. No matter if he was older and they were off of Starfleet grounds, the amount of familiarity Spock was taking with her was unacceptable. His behavior, no matter how she framed it, was inappropriate, as well as her inaction to curb it.

 

 _Oh you’re my woman, let me get you a drink, let me show you my tattoo that happens to be on my dick!_ She mentally mumbled to herself.

 

She decided to leave after she finished her water when a shadow darkened her view. “ Thanks Spock...oh umm sorry.” She said turning to an unfamiliar face.

 

Behind her was a grimy looking Andorian that must have come in with the others. He was looking at her breasts and running his tongue of his teeth. “ You looking for company?”

 

Nyota moved her cardigan over her cleavage and gave a polite smile. “ No, thank you.”

 

The Andorian brightened at her smile and swiveled around her to take up Spock’s seat. As he sat the scent of stale beer, old cooking grease and rust assaulted her nose. Nyota’s mouth pinched sourly at the smell.

 

He didn’t seemed put off by her expression or maybe he didn’t notice. As with any alien, they all had their own unique set of expressions. Maybe this Andorian didn’t pick up on her _leave me the fuck alone_ look because she was lacking the antenna to say so.

 

She wished he had been socially aware enough though. Her luck with men tonight and males in general was coming up short and she had about enough of trying to navigate the choppy waters of the opposite sex. First with Hawkins standing her up, secondly with Spock pulling out all the stops along with his dick and now this...guy.

 

Nyota put a hand to her forehead and rubbed at the growing tension there as the blue slag leered at her. _God, where the hell was Spock?_

 

Nyota shimmied back on her seat as he scooted the stool that Spock had been on closer. “ This doesn’t seem like your kind of scene. Why is a pretty little thing like you down in a dump like this?”

 

At the word _this_ , the Andorian hissed the s’s and narrows his eyes at her in a way that has her thinking she may have to brawl in her stupidly high heels. She’s just about to go on the offense when a voice cut in.

 

“ She is here with _me_.”

 

Both Nyota and the drunken blue male turned to spy Spock glaring at the interloper with a glass of water in his hand. “ You are in my seat.”

 

The Andorian face contorted, first in disbelief and then in mirth as he eyed Spock humorlessly.

 

“ Ha! She’s here with you?! Her?” he snorted as he jabbed his thumb over in Nyota’s direction and laughed. “ Get lost, Vulcan.”

 

Spock reached forward and handed Nyota the glass, still glaring at the Andorian in his silence. She took it warily and placed it down as she tried to catch his attention and move off of her chair. “ Cad-”

 

Nyota stopped herself from mentioning his station. She didn’t need it getting back to the fleet that the pair of them had been sharing gossip and swapping sights in a dingy bar. She cleared her throat and started again. “ Spock it’s okay. Let’s go.”

 

The Andorian waved a hand in her face but didn’t move his gaze from Spock either. “ No no, you don’t have to go anywhere baby. Just sit tight.”

 

Nyota pushed his hand away and scoffed aloud with her eyebrows rising up along her forehead. “ _Baby_?”

 

Spock discarded his cigarette in the spotty aluminum ashtray sitting on the corner of the bar and exhaled the last of the smoke within him. “ She is not _your_ baby, Andorian. She is mine.”

 

Nyota shook her head and held up her hands between them.“ Actually, I’m not anyone’s baby or girl so…”

 

She wasn’t some piece of meat for the pair of them to be fighting over and far be it from her to encourage them in their efforts to do so. If they wanted to host their own pissing match, fine, but she would have no part in it.

 

Her words fell on deaf ear though, as the Andorian stood up then and stepped to Spock with a sharp tooth sneer.

 

Nyota swallowed nervously as she sized them up and calculated their odds, with Spock coming up short. They were about the same height but the blue alien was a good deal bulkier and despite his grizzled appearance, he also appeared to be in his prime.

 

Andorians had four genders and this guy seemed to be the fourth with how heavy with muscle he was.

 

Whether Spock was statically working numbers and outcomes in his head was beyond her as his face and body stayed void of any expression other than annoyance. It was a poor choice on the Vulcan’s part.

 

“ Get the fuck out of here, you pacifist piece of shit!”

 

With no sign to warn anyone, the burly blue male cocked his fist and hurled it against the side of Spock’s face. It connected with a thud and pushed the Vulcan’s head back with a violent jerk. Nyota gasped and knocked the water and the ashtray to the ground with a tipsy flinch of her arms, terrified that Spock had been knocked unconscious.

 

Shit, this is not what she needed! How was she going to explain this to the cops. Or the brass! Double shit! Or fight this asshole to defend the asshole that was her responsibility?!

 

However she soon realised her panic was premature.

 

Spock remained standing and unmoved from his spot. Slowly, the tatted cadet turned his head and curled his lip into a snarl that chilled her blood. “ I am not a pacifist…”

 

As the Andorian’s face morphed in confusion Spock seized him by the back of the head and slammed his face into the bar.

 

“ Holy Shit!” Nyota yelped and shuffled away as the countertop shook and groaned under the force of the blow. Spock released the Andorian’s hair and took a hold of his antenna with a spine tingling growl, his face unrecognizable once more.

 

With a hard yank Spock reared the male back and turned him towards Nyota. “ Apologize to my woman. You ruined her evening.”

 

Nyota panted with a shiver as she gazed on at the crumpled looking face of the Andorian. He was missing at least three teeth and his nose was broken across the bridge. “ Sowwey Miss fo ruinee yo eveninee.” He slurred through his split lip.

 

Nyota nodded unevenly and a quick swallow of air. She wished she wasn’t drunk for this. Hell, she wished this wasn’t happening at all. “ Yeah sure. Whatever.”

 

Satisfied that Nyota was placated, Spock then turned the male towards him and touched the skin underneath his arched brow. When his fingers came away wet with blood, he displayed the green stained digits towards the alien with his nostrils flared. “ You almost ripped my piercing out.”

 

The blue male cowered and held up his hands in surrender. “ Look, I’m sowwey I didn’t know you were a Romulan! We’re good, jus lemme go.”

 

Spock’s face flashed into a momentary scowl as he heard the mistaken identity. “ I am not a Romulan. Do I look _lesser_ to you? Get _out_ of here. My woman does not handle witnessing my violence well. If you decide to disrespect me again however, I will show you what I did to get expelled from the Vulcan Science Academy. Leave.”

 

Spock let go of his antenna and watched the Andorian scurry towards the exit, knocking chairs and patrons out of his way as he made his escape.

 

A few moments after his departure the silence that had enveloped the bar fled as well and the noisy din returned in full force. Without even batting an eye the bartender replaced her water and placed another well constructed cocktail. “ Wait, I didn’t order another one.”

 

The feline sniffed with a smile and a flick of his tail. “ You didn’t need to. On the house, fancy lady of Spock’s.”

 

“ Thanks…” Nyota sighed. Placing a hand over her face, Nyota worked to slow her breathing and settle her nerves as she eyeballed the drink. It was a tempting prospect but she really shouldn’t.

She knew why she wanted to drink it though. Maybe in that foggy haze of inebriation she would forget everything and cast her cares to the wind.

 

Nyota bit her lip and cursed under breath. She hated not being in control.

 

In all her time spent beside him, Nyota had never seen Spock as angry as he had been when the Andorian had approached her. Sure, he glared at her when she put him through his drills or nit picked over his manners but Spock had never been furious. Or that creepily possessive.

 

Rubbing her face, Nyota knew the night was not only a disaster but a setback in all their hard work to make him a civil and model cadet. “ I should have just left when I knew he wasn’t coming.” she murmured under her breath.

 

Nyota drew her hand away and saw Spock turning away from the door and towards her with his face devoid of anything noting the past two minutes aside from his bloody piercing. His scowl returned however when he spotted her displeasure with the whole situation.

 

“ Finish your water and I will escort you home, Commander.”

 

Nyota fixed her jaw and her eyes away from him as she stared at the floor. “ I’m not thirsty anymore.”

 

“ It will make you feel more at ease but I will not push you.” He said moving to her side. A dark green riverlet was trailing down the side of his face as his brow continued to bleed. She couldn’t bear to look at it.

 

He had earned the gash defending her and as valiant as it should have been, the scene she witnessed had been nothing from the pages of a fairy tale and Spock hadn’t been prince charming either.

 

It had been _her_ problem to deal with, she was his commanding officer and as such, her problem to discharge. Besides now she wanted to punch the Andorian for touching her Cadet...umm, _the_ cadet.

 

Not hers, definitely **not** hers. Damn alcohol. Stupid, misplaced feelings.

 

With guilt guiding her, Nyota cupped the glass in her palm and downed the tumbler of the contents in one gagging, chug. Snagging the water Nyota consumed the liquid with the same tenacity. “ Ok. Let’s go.”

 

Spock quirked his bruised eyebrow up in admiration and offered her his arm. She studied it for only a moment before she sighed with a shrug and took it. She stood and wobbled, falling against his bare chest with a uff. It felt like she had collided with a padded wall.

 

Her face and hands braces themselves on his torso, burning at her skin with the heat of his own.

 

A flicker of something her mind can’t quite hold passes through her and has her hands touching him a moment too long.

 

Maybe if she had moved them she would have missed that his chest was rumbling beneath her fingers and making her want to stretch her hands down and over his sides. Spock gingerly guided her upright and half led, half dragged her out of the smoky den.

 

She swallowed and recoiled her hand, no longer trusting drunk Nyota to keep her mitts to herself. “ Okay. Let’s be off, Cadet.”

 

Spock made a surprisingly cordial effort to keep his touches neutral as he helped guide her out the door into the brisk air of the night. The effects of the drinks have Nyota walking like a newborn giraffe but Spock’s warm bulk supports her with an arm banded around her waist and a hand holding the arm she had carelessly thrown over his shoulders.

 

Shame rolled over her as she used Spock like her own walking cane. The thought of going it on her own was appealing to her pride but there was no way she could guarantee she wouldn’t break her neck on her way to the hovertaxi stand.

 

Not that she would had ever known. Spock turned early before they even reached the main drag and slipped her into a ratty parking lot. She swayed to the right as he left her to stand on her own to retrieve-

 

“ A hoverbike? What the fuck, Spock, who are you?”

 

He shot her a narrow eyed look that was hard for even her to read and handed her a helmet. “ Who I have always been Commander. Are you sober enough to ride, ma’am?”

 

“ Me? I’m not drunk!”

 

“ No then.” he sighed, pushing the helmet he had first extended to her over her head. Nyota gave an affronted shriek as he shut the visor and picked her up. Her legs wrapped around his hips reflexively as she tried not to fall.

 

Spock seemed pleased with the action and mounted the bike, he leaned forward with his bare fingers on the grips of  handle bar. A red text and schematics projected themselves to the side of her helmet and along the top of the windscreen behind her.

 

Spock pulled her closer to peer over her shoulder get a better view of the road before them. Nyota blushed worried about wearing. Should she let her legs fall to the sides or wrap them tighter? 

_My dress is going to ride up either way. It's what I feel more comfortable with showing him, my crotch or my ass..._

 

-Where do you live, Commander?-

 

\- HUh? How are you doing that?-

 

-There are speakers within the helmets. Say your address so I can pull up the GPS map and take you home.-

Nyota did as instructed while trying to put some distance between their bodies. The space was short lived as Nyota went careening back against him as he revved the engine and took off. Much of the ride was a blur. Half of it was spent trying to keep the world from spinning by keeping her eyes shut. The other was used on trying to ignore how well basic training had been for Spock's body. That was easier said than done as she was pushed even closer with the centrifugal force of each turn Spock made.

 

Much faster than she thought they should have been there, they arrived to her tiny townhome. She started to untangle her legs form around his waist but he wasn’t having any of it. He placed an arm beneath her rear and held her up as he dismounted and killed the engine.

 

The desire to be put down was only half hearted at this point anyway. Her feet hurt, she was more tipsy than she appreciated being and was frankly just exhausted. She pointed to her door and slapped her palm against the entry PADD. Spock eased his way inside, sniffing at the air.

 

“ Wow you think my house smells _that_ bad, huh?”

 

“ On the contrary, it smells quite pleasant. I was looking for the direction of your bedroom.”

 

Nyota huffed against his chest as he began his ascent up her stairs. “ How the hell are you doing that by smelling.”

 

He dipped his head in that Vulcan shrug of his and adjusted her in his arms. “ It is where I believe you would smell the strongest and the sweetest.”

 

Nyota flushed violently and started to scramble out of his arms when he tightened his grip. “ Your bed would hold your scent in the mattress for many years and the sweetness comes from the relaxation of sleep.”

 

“ Put me down.” she growled pushing at his chest. They had just passed the threshold of her bedroom and were moving towards her bed. She didn’t like where this seemed to be going.

 

In bratty fashion though Spock did as he was told. Nyota crashed down towards the floor from an immediate release, flailing to catch herself before she landed on her butt. She only half corrected and ended up squatting against the bed.

 

She huffed in irritation and made her way onto the somewhat high raised mattress. Spock was close behind her, pulling at her shoes and carefully placing them at the foot of her bed.

 

She blinked him, unsure of where his sudden kindness was coming from. _He’s probably trying to get in this bed too._

 

“ Thank you, Cadet.” she grumbled. Again he helped her, this time in tucking her in. His eager eyes took her in as she snuggled down deeper into her comforter. “ My pleasure, Commander, ma’am.”

 

Nyota scoffed and closed her eyes to the forbidden fruit in front of her. She should get up and kick his ass out. This make up on her face was just a break out waiting to happen but the bed was a stronger pull.

 

She was just starting to relax when she felt that unique scent hit her nose and a hot flare of heat moving over her face.

 

She yawned and smacked her lips before quietly whispering. “ Cadet?”

 

“ Yes, Commander?” His voice came from right above her.

 

“ I’ll twist your balls off if you kiss me.”

 

“ Noted, Commander.”

 

“ Now get the fuck out of my house.”

 

“ Yes, ma’am.” he whispered back before kissing her cheek.


	5. Truth or challenge

Spock was a problem. He knew it, Kirk knew it but neither male knew how much of a problem Spock was to her.

 

Over the past few months Uhura had gained his respect and had earned his trust. But there was something else, something disconcerting, growing between them that she didn’t know how to address. There was obviously an attraction on both of their parts but she was worried that shit was becoming all the more mutual. 

 

Nyota stood propped against the window frame of her office with her coffee in hand. It had been on her desk, freshly brewed and piping hot when she arrived, just as it had been every day this week along with a small spot of breakfast. 

 

At first she thought Spock was either trying to fend off the possible effects of a hangover from their drinks the night he had chanced upon her but when he did it five days in a row, Nyota knew something was off.

She couldn’t be certain but it almost felt like that little fucker was trying to attend her.  _ Or maybe he’s just trying to get you coffee and you’re being dramatic as hell about it? _

 

“ Yeah...it maybe that.” she grimaced aloud. She sipped at her mug and sighed at the sight of the campus green. She hadn’t guessed herself so much since she had been twelve. There were so many question that revolved around Spock, Nyota didn’t even know where to begin. How does one tread cautiously with an unruly Vulcan you are trying to train?

 

Nyota groaned into her mug and closed her eyes. It felt like she had been mentoring Spock forever and just started yesterday all at once. He did his duty and followed her commands, but anything the punk could do to get under her skin he still employed. The irregular intervals in which he did so kept her apprehensive.

 

Just yesterday she had taken him to a Terran culture class specially designed for . It was the first time but it was sure to be their last unless she had orders from the admiral himself.

 

That illogical fool had shamed her into the ground with the questions that he had asked everyone. They were things you might expect a three year old to ask; not some full grown adult. Like the one he lobbed at the Bolian laughing along with a Trill female. “ Her attempt at humor failed and yet you still laugh at her joke. Is this because you wish to gain her favor and mate with her?”

 

Or the one said loudly enough that Nyota knew the one in question heard him. “ I believe the Tellerite three seats to our right is coughing in a poor attempt to mask his flatulence. I say poor because he can do nothing to disguise the smell.”

 

That she knew he was doing it on purpose but feigning ignorance drove her up the wall. 

 

“ Asshole.” she muttered into her coffee. Why did he have to be so childish? It was just to torture her back she was sure but something made her wonder.

 

As if conjured from her ruminations, she spied him crossing the quad. His slim figure was dressed in crimson, cutting the image the admiral and Kirk wanted to poster on their Academy brochure. And then the Vulcan she knew to be lurking beneath came into view as she saw him pull a loose cigarette from his pocket along with a light. She sighed and finished off her coffee. She needed to help him cut that habit.

 

“ Better go and find him.” she grumbled. Miffed as she was it was hard to be angry with him. The coffee and breakfast were great tools in manipulating her mood.

 

She exited the building from the back, following the direction she saw him heading and found him soon after against the wall on the side.

 

His head tilted as she came closer and she walked up to see him smiling around his cigarette. “ Commander, Ma’am. Good morning.”

 

“ Smoking is bad for your health Cadet.”

 

“ That it is.” he said dragging at the end of it.

 

_ Just count to ten, Nyota. You don’t need to punch him in the throat. _

 

“ Thank you for taking me to class, Commander. It was enlightening.”

 

She scoffed. “ I certainly didn’t see how it influenced your behavior.”

 

“ On the contrary, I learned things.”

 

“ Like what?” she asked crossing her arms.

 

“ That humans perform small games called ice-breakers to bond and forge relationships.”

 

“ Is that so?”

 

“ Would you indulge me in a human game I always desired to play?” He asked, spewing smoke from his mouth.

 

“ What game?” She asked leaning against the wall with him.

 

“ Truth or challenge.” 

 

Nyota smiled and crossed her arms. “ I think you mean truth or dare.”

 

Spock nodded and stared at her intently. “ Yes. Will you play with me, ma’am.”

 

“ Umm sure.” She said with a shrug of his shoulders. “ You go first.”

 

“ My thanks. Truth or dare, Commander.”

 

“ Mmm truth.”

 

Spock leaned further against the wall and took another drag on his cigarette thoughtfully. “ Have you ever been intimate with an alien before.”

 

Nyota scrunched up her face and dug the toe of her shoe with the soil fitfully. “ Not that it’s any of your business but no I haven’t.”

 

Spock did that not smile of his and exhaled through his nose. “ Fascinating. Your turn, ma’am.”

 

“ Okay, truth or dare Spock.”

 

“ Truth.” he said in a puff of smoke.

 

Nyota nibbled her lips and watched him from beneath her lashes. “ Same question, have you been intimate with an alien before?”

 

He was in the middle of drawing on his tobacco when she asked and paused to hold the smoke. “ Yes, with quite a few. Humans are my  _ favorite _ .”

 

His emphasis on the word favorite colored her face a brighter shade of brown. She swallowed and avoided Spock’s pointed stare in her direction.

 

“ Truth or Dare.” he crooned.

 

“ Umm truth again.”

 

He hummed and ashed the stick. “ You play very shyly Commander. Very well. Do you enjoy cunnilingus or vaginal intercourse more?”

 

Nyota turned on him angrily and hugged herself tightly. “ Cadet you are out of line.”

 

“ I am not asking you under the capacity of Starfleet. I’m inquiring as a benign acquaintance and player of the game. If I have offended you I am…”

 

“ I don’t know.” She mumbled under her breath.

 

“ Excuse me?”

 

“ I don’t know because I’ve only done it twice and never had anyone go down on me okay!” She shouted. Her arms were tight around her waist and her face expressed her irritation clearly.

 

She felt hot and angry but most of all lacking. Not that many had expressed a steady interest in her. They either couldn’t get past her lack of experience or found her to be too prissy. She had always felt self conscious about both and now with Spock’s probing she felt the inadequacy all over again.

 

Spock eyed her curiously before stepping towards her. She looked up in near horror as he took his cigarette and put it out against his tongue. “ Spock?!”

 

He made that non-smile which she now found more infuriating than endearing as he put his hands against the wall on either side of her head. “ I can not read your expression. Why are you...distressed?” 

 

He offered the emotion in lieu of others because he thought that to be the closest she figures but Nyota was moved to see he actually appeared concerned.

 

“ I just don’t like bringing up the fact that no one wants me and as a Cadet it’s none of your business.” She huffed.

 

Spock leaned forward and exhaled across her face. Nyota’s face twisted at the smell of smoke lingering on his breath like a strange incense and glanced up at his heated stare. “ Someone wants you, Commander and they would be inclined to  _ make _ it  _ their _ business. Truth.” 

 

Her breath caught in her throat as he leaned in closer before backing away. He had sniffed at her in the process. She shifted her weight and held her legs together. 

 

“ My apologies for my misconduct.”

 

Nyota shook her head and waved her hand dismissively. She was losing it. “ Don’t worry about it. Back at ease. It’s just my own insecurities.”

 

Spock tilted his head thoughtfully and studied her face. “ I do not see how you have any, ma’am.”

 

“ Stop trying to make me feel better. Dare.” she grumbled walking away.

 

Spock hummed and flanked her side. “ Good, you are still playing. Truth or dare?”

 

She groaned and tugged at her bag’s shoulder strap. It was so annoying to have him so cute and earnest. It seemed everywhere she went he was at her heels like a puppy dog. An aggressive, protective and way too horny puppy dog.

 

“ Oh man still?! Ok, dare.”

 

He stepped in front of her and had her struggling not to crash into him. Nyota back away before starting to walk around him. He quickly blocked her again and held up his hand in pause. “ I dare you to accompany me for one night.”

 

“ What? No…” she snorted and attempted to get around him again.

 

He held out his arm and blocked her progress. “ Why would you not? I have accompanied you on several occasions.”

 

“ Yes for training and etiquette. On all those occasions there was no ulterior motive.”

 

“ And you have one now?”

 

“ What? No! I’m inferring that  _ you _ do! Why else would you dare me to hang out with you? I don’t know what you plan to do.” She accused him.

 

“ What do you think we will do?”

 

“ I don’t know.” She lied. “ but I’m sure not much good would come of it. Especially given your behavior today. It has been unacceptable!”

 

A momentary flicker of pain shot across Spock’s eyes and Nyota fought herself to not take back her words. It was better this way, he shouldn’t think that they was a chance between them because they’re could be nothing between them. As a young, male starting on the cusp of his prime Spock was no doubt intrigued by her because she cared about him as a professor not because he was actually romantically enamoured with her. There were more than enough women around his Vulcan and Terran age that he could take up with that were prettier or smarter and a hell of a lot sexier.

 

“ Commander...I am, I am sorry.”

 

She looked back at him now jarred from her thoughts to see his crestfallen face. She had hurt him. A lot.

 

“ Spo...Cadet. If you would excuse me.”

 

“ Please allow me to take you out. I need an escort for my father’s soiree.” he continued. 

 

She glanced back at him puzzled by the new information. “ Your father’s hosting a party.”

 

“ At the Vulcan embassy. I intend to show him that my behavior and prospects have changed considerably. Your accompanying me and professing the same would give my claims weight that I on my own could not do.”

 

“ I don’t have anything to wear to something so nice as a private party at the embassy. Well I have my dress uniform.”

 

“ I will see to your attire, just agree to come.”

 

Nyota had always wanted to meet the ambassador in a more informal environment and not the rigid meet and greet her parents had taken her too as a child. If they were just going to a party and not out to a bar or god knows where else then what was the harm? “ Ok, I’ll go.”

 

He gave a single spirited nod that if he were fully human would have probably translated into a fist pump and a woot. “ Excellent. I will forward you details of the event but if you could please be ready to depart from your home by 7:30 p.m. I will see to everything else.”

 

“ But my clothing? I’ll need to go and get some.”

 

“ No need. Please allow me to take your measurements. As I said before I will see to your attire.”

 

“ Ok. Oh!” She squeaked wiggling in his hold as his hands to a hold of her small waist. “ Cadet what do you think you’re doing!”

 

“ Taking your measurements.” He said matter of factly as his hands went to her hips. His hands even over her clothing were hot and brandishing as he moved his hands across her waist and up towards her bust. “ Almost done.”

 

“ There is such a thing as measuring tape-!”

 

His mouth leaning down and closing over hers cut her short from finishing her word or her breath and Spock proceeded to swallow it. Her eyes fluttered, her knees buckled and she couldn’t think past the thought of how deliciously wicked it felt to have his lips on hers. All of that came to a screeching halt as he caught her around the waist and pulled her bodily up against him.

_ You’re in the open on campus! _

Nyota jerked  back and slapped him hotly across the face. “ Keep yourself to yourself, Cadet!”

 

He smiled and cupped his cheek. “ I will take that dare Commander but I cannot promise to keep it. Truth.”


	6. What would the neighbors say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyota accompanies Spock to his father's soirée but neither one has any idea the evening that they're in for. Or the morning after.

It took a lot longer to get dressed than she originally thought. For such a logical people, Vulcan formal robes weren’t so intuitive. Nyota wrestled with them on through low curses and beleaguered groans as the fabric worked its way around her frame. 

In a way she was flattered that Spock thought she was so small. The admiration petered out once she struggled to get her arms though a particularly constricting robe that covered her slip. It was hard be happy when you can barely breathe.

 

The headdress was a mess too. The ornate diadem-like headband seemed like overkill for person in her position. She wasn’t top brass nor was she formally affiliated with anyone on Vulcan’s governing body. The heavily embroidered scarf seemed more practical to wear by itself but the headband was the only thing strong enough to hold weighty fabric in place.

 

In the end she took a page from the Nigerians and twisted the fabric into a small gele with her hair tucked neatly inside.

 

Taking one last look at the mirror, Nyota sighed at her reflection. Not bad but not so great either. She turned to the side and admired the figure the robes cut on her. Well, she guessed she looked okay. She did the best she could but she still she worried. This was Spock’s thing and even if he acted a fool she didn’t want to look like one.

 

_ I take that back. He’s trying to show that he’s turned over some metaphorical leaf and I have to be there to lie through my teeth. _

 

_ But you’ve noted the changes, _ a little voice hums,  _ he is trying, not without mistakes but he has grown a lot. He’s grown on you, some might say... _

 

“ Get it together. It’s fine. You’re fine.” she growled at herself. She grabbed her clutch and tucked it inside her sleeve before she headed towards the door. Her flitter was bound to be waiting for her downstairs and she was still fussing over clothes and make up like some prissy prima donna. 

 

_ Because Spock’s going to be looking at you _ , the little voice jeered.  _ Admit it, you want him to approve of your look.  _

 

She scoffed and shook her head.  _ I’m not admitting shit. I just want to look good. _

 

_ Right... _

 

Nyota ignored the looks as she walked out of her home and towards her waiting cab. Her nosy ass neighbors always wanted to get into her business but she made sure to wait until her cab had already arrived before stepping on foot outside. 

 

It seemed that one or some had seen Spock dropping her off after their night at the dive bar. A few of the more bolder individuals inquired over it. How she, a Commanding Officer of Starfleet, came to meet a Romulan. 

 

“ I didn’t think you were allowed associate with them, you know, being a starfleet officer and all. Though I could see why.” one such neighbor asked in earshot of another. The two ladies had been the bane of Nyota’s peace and quiet when she was shoreside. She couldn’t do shit without those two sniffing for gossip. 

 

Mrs. Jeffreys lived three doors down but didn’t let that stop her from what was going on around the whole street. Mrs.Richards across from Uhura and had no doubt been gossiping with Jefferys about Spock. She stayed at home minding her kids and babysitting others. Jeffreys who had retired five or seven years before would often come over for coffee and company.

 

“ He’s not Romulan.” Nyota had answered simply not wanting to tell anymore than she thought she ought to. 

 

Mrs. Richards had been swaying back and forth with her youngest tucked against her side. “ So he’s Vulcan then? Phew, you could have fooled me. What with all those tattoos...it’s just not something you see everyday. You two must be very close though. He carried you in and that’s not something I think a Vulcan would do casually. Touching…

”

Nyota had fought to keep the growing irritation out of her voice and walked towards her front door. “ We’ve worked together for a while now and I wasn’t feeling so great.”

 

Jeffreys had made an non-committal ‘oh’ in response but Nyota knew all too way the old bat was bound to be watching her house like a hawk to see if there would be anymore developments of Nyota ‘not feeling so great’. 

 

And just as she thought they would be, the two gossips were outside hissing at each other as she walked out towards her waiting flittercab. 

 

“ Well, hello, Ms.Uhura. My goodness! You look amazing!” Mrs. Richards called out. She was chasing after one of her toddlers who showed no signs of slowing. Thank God for those damn children.

 

Nyota nodded in acknowledgement but kept her pace towards the vehicle. Jeffreys stepped forward looking as if she were going to stop her for a quick chat. “ Off to somewhere or to someone special?”

 

“ I have an event.” Nyota answered briskly. She opened the flitter door and ducked in before they could ask anything more. Those two knowing about Spock and who he was could spell disaster with the way they ran their mouth. All someone had to heard was subordinate and superior officer and that would be the end of them both. Even TA sounded incriminating. Add on Vulcan diplomat’s son and she was sure to be the scandal of the century for the whole fucking quadrant.

 

Nyota bit her lip and took a few deep breaths through her nose. She was letting her imagination get away with her again. Nothing was bad was going to happen because nothing was going to happen. The few transgressions that had happened between them had little to no witnesses. 

 

She supposed it was the flimsy excuses she had for each encounter though that bothered her. “ Oh I only saw his penis because he was showing me his tattoos.” or “ Yes, we kissed but it was in a game of truth or dare.”. Yeah that wasn’t going to fly with anyone.

 

He had even wanted to escort her himself but Nyota forcefully declined. SHe didn’t like the optics nor did she want to give her neighbors more fodder to run their rumor mill. He reluctantly agreed only after she accepted a cab flitter to transport her and agreed to wait for him outside the building. 

 

And all too quickly she arrived at said building. Looking out from the flitter window Nyota took in the architechtual marvel. Idly Nyota had wondered why the ambassador had chosen to host an event at this particular location but speculated that he wanted to be as neutral as possible for the mix of guests he may have invited. Even as she stepped out of the car, Nyota saw a small gathering of alien minorities milling around the entrance.

 

The Rosemont was beautiful marriage of a traditional Betazad lodge fitted with Bajoran pillars surrounded by an assortment of both planets favored flora. Why it was stuck with such a random Terran name had confused her. Then again most of the landscape was flowering albeit not with roses. If she listened closely enough it she could actually hear some of the Bolian ferns chirping like crickets.

 

Nyota straightened and retrieved her clutch from her sleeve. Pulling out her comm, the screen flashed that it was 7:48. She bit the inside of her cheek. Spock had informed her that the even began at 8pm standard and she didn’t know where he was.

 

The street was pack to the curb with people trying to get in. With as many of them as there were, Nyota worried that she and Spock would miss each other and be late getting inside. She was just about to message him when she felt a large hand at her waist. It was gone as quickly as it arrived but she somehow knew who the touch belonged to. 

 

She glanced to her left and found Spock looking down at her neutrally. Actually...all of him was looking pretty neutral.  _ He is...normal? What?  _

 

“ Good evening, Commander.”

 

She did a double take under the guise of a fluttering blink. As much as she tried to appear unphased, she couldn’t help the bewildered expression that crossed her face. Wow he cleaned up...a lot. “ Hello.”

 

Haircut aside, Spock looked like any other Vulcan there in attendance. Long black robes hung attractively from his shoulders, hiding the multitude of his tattoos. His face was clear of any smugness, replaced now with a look of stoic serenity. The odd assortment piercings that littered his body were also nowhere in sight. 

 

There was no hint to the being she knew underneath this facade. Just a cheeky wolf in boring sheep’s clothing, looking even sharper than he typical did in his Starfleet uniform. 

 

Nyota frowned and searched his face. A quick inspection had Nyota nonplussed.  _ What happened to Spock bringing sexy back? _

 

Spock gestured with his head towards the door. “ Are you ready to go inside?”

 

She nodded and followed after him. If Spock sensed her confusion he chose not to comment on it. In a way she was thankful for the silence between them. It felt childish to expect him to come here in low rise jeans and no shirt to speak of but her brain had branded that image into her mind for the past few days. 

 

Nyota swallowed as she thought about the last time he had come to mind. It had not been a proud moment but the time alone in the shower had been a very much-needed satisfying one. 

 

They passed through the doors and went through security with no trouble at all. The guards’ eyes had lingered a bit on her though, no doubt questioning her presence and her relation to her escort. 

 

Spock supplied each of them with a black stare before ushering her over to the ballroom. He hadn’t touched her anymore but he was looming close enough that if he wasn’t careful they would bump into each other.

 

The room was set much like she imagined it would be; places to sit, a podium from which to speak and a number of innocuous tables set off to the side, ornately laden with hor'dourves. An endless supply of waiters navigated around each patron and seating arrangement, carrying trays of dishes she had only seen in holovids. 

She had been to Vulcan plenty but her time and money had been mostly spent on books and the few foods she knew how to cook. Hours at Vulcan restaurants weren’t as logical as the Vulcans themselves.

 

This fare had clearly been made to impress and from the looks of the guests it was working. A nearby waiter caught Uhura observing the room and hurried over with a tray of what she thought was armagnac ( Vulcan fine wine/ dessert liquor). It was one of the more expensive beverages to be found on Vulcan, the equivalent to Terran champagne. As much as she wanted to indulge, the thought of how tipsy she might feel or be from it stayed her hand.

 

Before she can think on Spock was reaching for two and placing one in her hand. The waiter nodded unaware of the powerplay the Cadet had just started and walked off to the next group. 

 

“ I don’t want to drink tonight if I’m meeting your parents.”

 

Spock sipped the liquor thoughtfully and shrugged. “ You do not have to but it would make your evening more enjoyable. At least I have found this to be the case.”

 

Nyota frowned at his cryptic statement. Where they boring? That was hard for her to believe being a diplomatic and a scientist. She took a careful sip of her drink and hummed in surprise. “ This is good.”

 

“ It was from a low grade of hirat during a particularly poor season. All marks aside, it drinks well enough to still carry the name. To be able to treat everyone in attendance the Vulcan embassay could not necessarily procure the highest quality distillments. That is unless they desired to feel the financial consequences of doing so.”

 

Nyota snorted into her drink and rolled her eyes.“ What are you some sort of armagnac sommelier or something.” she teased.

 

Spock gave her an slow blink, clearly unamused.“ I am, actually.”

 

Nyota swallowed the liquid still in her mouth before it threatened to spill out from her jaw going slack. “ What? Really? Why?”

 

Spock shrugged again, the motion almost like a tick with how much he had done so in the past 15 minutes. It occurred to her that he might be fighting the urge to smoke. The more she watched him the more unsettled he seemed. 

Spock adjusted the glass in his hand and stared at the liquid it contained. “ My father pushed for me to be more cultured. I took the training because I was able to drink.”

 

_ Yeah that sounds about right _

 

“ That’s quite an accomplishment.” Nyota offered instead. There was no need to dig at him, at the moment at least. He wasn’t the only one that felt flustered right now. 

 

Over the course of the past few months Uhura had been able to see three different side of Spock. Snarky Cadet, vigilant teaching assistant and the lewdy, Vulcan lowlife. All were equally annoying and very much domineering. This Spock though, she hadn’t met. He was quiet, listless, like he had put on something that irritated him to wear and took away his confidence to speak freely.

 

This was probably a facade but how could she really know? How was this the same Vulcan she had tutored in manners and tormented in gym for these past months?

 

“ There you are. Spock. Here.”

 

Uhura followed Spock’s head towards the high but full sound of a woman’s voice calling his name. 

 

From the moment she saw her Uhura knew instantly this woman to be Spock’s mother. The resemblance was unmistakable, especially in the mouth and eyes. She was looking at him warmly with a clear expression of relief and pride. She stopped short and sighed up at him dolefully. “ You look good. Earth agrees you.”

 

“ Mother.” Spock said simply. 

 

His one word greeting had Nyota moving her head to observe him. The movement drew his mother’s attention towards her for the first time. 

For a moment the woman seemed startled to have overlooked her in the first place but she quickly recovered with a consular smile. “ Forgive me, where are my manners. Dr. Amanda Grayson.”

 

Nyota took the hand she extended and shook it with what she hoped was a comfortably firm grip. Kirk had accused her of bruising people’s hands in the past but she had never found out if he had been serious. “ Pleased to meet you Dr. Grayson. Commander Nyota Uhura.”

 

That she kept her smile boded well, though it morphed into a small surprised o at the mention of her rank. “ Commander? I never would have thought. You look so young. I thought you were one of Spock’s classmate’s.”

 

Nyota shook her head and laughed politely. “ No. Just genes I guess. He’s actually my teaching aide. My Captain recommended him and I’ve found the endorsement amiable. Once graduated, Spock is sure to be a fine asset to the fleet.”

 

Some of the earlier warmth left Amanda’s face as she eyed Nyota more critically. “ Is that so?”

 

“ Yes, ma’am. He’s record here has been hotly contested as one of the best. It’s not everyday we come across a cadet with perfect marks on their physical conditioning and GPA.”

 

“Hmm.” she hummed quietly. She was thinking over something but what it was Nyota couldn’t tell. In the short exchange of words that had taken place, Dr.Grayson’s face had become as closed as her son’s.

 

No one said anything for moment to the point when Spock’s father arrived Nyota found herself quietly exhaling through her nose in relief. 

 

_ Remind me to thank Spock later for this drink  _ she thought stealing a quick sip.

 

The ambassador was a spitting image of his son, tall, angular and seeming devoid of emotion. Seemingly.

 

He glanced at Nyota with a small nod. “ Commander Uhura I premise.”

 

“ Correctly so Ambassador. Pleased to meet your acquaintance.” she said with a brief nod.

 

He gave a tilt of his own and narrowed his eyes in somewhat of a Vulcan smile. “ You may also call me Ambassador Sarek, though it is not necessary.”

 

Nyota smiled a bit wider and relaxed her shoulders. Hmm, he wasn’t all that bad. Sarek actually seemed a bit nice. She cupped her drink between her hands to resist the urge to shake his hand. “ Thank you for having me this evening. I don’t get to go to events half lovely in Starfleet unless I’m translating.“ 

 

He moved his mouth into a caricature of a smile and squared his shoulders. “ Pity that should be the case. I should hope that you get to do so more often in the future. Especially after taking pains to mold the futures minds of those voyaging into space.”

 

“ Thank you, sir.” she said. For whatever reason his sudden flattery sparked a new wave of nerves. Maybe it was because Dr. Grayson was still staring at her. Or was it more of a glare? Or maybe it was the sound of Spock grinding his teeth together as his father spoke with her? Hard to tell.

 

He turned away from her and took on the same analytical stare towards Spock that his wife was giving Nyota.

 

“ Spock.”

 

Again one word was spoken but it said so much more. Chagrin, irritation and perhaps a bit of exasperation. Far be it from Nyota to say that she didn’t feel any if not all three in Spock’s presence in regularity but it was awkward to hear it from Sarek who had just been so warm. 

 

If Spock was perturbed by his father he didn’t show it. He gave him a neat bow and held up a ta’al in deference. “ Father.”

 

Sarek took a deep breath and released it slowly. “ You look well enough. I suppose I should be grateful that I have yet to produce bail money or letters of apology for your behavior.”

 

Spock gave a small smile and lifted a single eyebrow. “ To what behavior are you referring.”

 

His father frowned and let all the remaining friendliness drop from his voice. “ You should know. Either way, I am relieved that you have postponed on continuing to embarrass your parents and our name.”

 

“ I will continue to act thusly.” Spock promised, lifting both eyebrows now.

 

“ I can only hope.” Sarek sighed. “ One knows, however, that hope is illogical no matter how much it is wanted.”

 

Spock’s expression remained impassive but the air around emoted a sort of sour bitterness. Sarek left without a goodbye though he gave one more nod to Nyota and gently touched the tips of his fingers to his wife’s when she raised them.

 

Spock finished his drink and stared quietly at the spot from where his father departed. Another waiter sped by and retrieved his glass, silently offering another with his tray outstretched. 

 

Nyota forced hers down. It burned but she was able to hold off coughing enough to save face. The waiter replaced her glass with a full one and dismissed himself when Amanda waved him away with a thank you. 

 

His mother took a step towards him and softened her gaze. “ Spock. Tell me how you’ve been.”

 

“ Well enough.” he answered gazing over her. “ If you would excuse me.”

 

He left them without another word and no clue as to where he was headed. Nyota furrowed her brows. She didn’t care for this version of Spock. It was easier to deal with the Vulcan when he was being bratty and spoiled but it was harder still to chasten him when he was being so pitiful. 

 

The sound of Amanda clearing her throat had Nyota turning back to face her. She smiled when she did, baring her teeth in a way Nyota found the definition of smiling could only be loosely applied. “ That’s a lovely pelal you’re wearing. Wherever did you get it?”

 

Nyota widened her eyes and looked down at the clothing Spock had bought her. She saw where this was headed and did not care for it one bit. She looked back up and feigned a smile of his own. “ Spock got them for me.”

 

“ Oh, Spock got it for you? I thought they looked familiar.”

 

“ Familiar, ma’am?”

 

“ His fiancee’s. Has he not told you about his engagement, Commander?”

 

Dread spread through her like white hot burn. Fiancee? The concept rattled around her head but found nothing to land on. She shook her head and used her drink to hide her faltering smile. “ No he hadn’t mentioned one.”

 

Dr. Grayson hummed as if she were surprised. “ Well, they had been experiencing a rough patch. He probably didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

 

“ I’m sure.” Nyota smiled tightly.

 

Amanda was back on her with another line of questioning. “ You two seem awfully close.”

 

Nyota’s throat constricted as she thought of how close they had gotten. “ We’ve been working together now for almost six months now.”

 

“ Really? On what exactly?” 

 

Nyota shrugged, adapting Spock’s nervous tic. “ Mostly Spock has helped with grading assignments, answering emails and managing my calendar.”

 

“ Hmm.” she replied coolly. Nyota swallowed and nodded. She promised herself not to drink too much but Amanda was much more intimidating woman than she originally believed.

 

_ That’s because you’ve been perving on her son and you’re scared of getting caught… _

 

Nyota cleared her throat and took another sip of her drink. No good brain guilt tripping her with the truth.

 

_ Shut up! You’re not helping.  _

_ Neither are you! Stop crushing on him! _

_ Easier said than done. I don’t like him but- _

_ -You so do. And it’s much deeper than you think... _

 

“And what exactly is the nature of your relationship with my son?”

 

Uhura blinked up from her drink and saw Amanda studying her with a shrewdness that could peel paint off the walls. Nyota lowered her drink and furrowed her brows. “ I told you, Spock’s my TA.”

 

“ Yes you did tell me that but I asked for the truth.” she said coldly. “ What is my son, who has never once had any of your classes, doing working as your TA?”

 

_ She knows you like him. Fuck, how could she know? Did I do something that- no, stop it. Focus and evade.  _

 

Nyota flustered for only a moment before recovered with a much needed Hail Mary. “ You got me. He’s not just my TA.”

 

At that Amanda’s eyes flashed with a bright, venomous victory as she adjusted her sleeve with much more flair than necessary. “ Well then, what  _ is _ he to you?”

 

Nyota sighed for affect and actually convinced herself that she seemed reluctant to admit the ‘truth’. “ I was tasked with cleaning him up so he could be used as the Fleet’s offworlder poster child. The best I could put it is by saying Spock is my protege but he doesn’t know it.”

 

Amanda’s fiery glare dimmed in confusion as she took in her words. “ What?”

 

Nyota nodded, relieved that her bombshell confession was more than enough to shock Spock’s mother off the scent of her budding attraction. Now all that was left was to satisfy her need for intrigue she had been rooting around for earlier. 

 

“ Despite his record before we got him and the circumstances of Spock arriving to the fleet, our admirals are impressed with him. Son of a high ranking diplomat, intelligent, athletic and not Terran, they thought he could drive up enlistment and officer applications with the non-terran population. He could also show the Federation the Fleet wants to be more than a human space club.”

 

“ They are aware that he is half human, aren’t they?” she asked narrowing her eyes on Nyota’s hand.

 

She nodded and shrugged. “ It’s in his file and you’ll excuse me when I say this but looking at him, no one would know he was anything more than a Vulcan. They thought that aspect might still appeal to the human population. He’s a unifier for us but his record before us…”

 

Amanda groaned and shook her head. “ It shouldn’t have followed him here.”

 

Nyota lifted on eyebrow.

 

_ Is she kidding? His record was enormous! And that was just the stuff the authorities caught him on! Hell, his rap sheet was long enough to trail between here and Vulcan! Girl please, it didn’t follow him, it just fell out of his pocket! _

 

“ It’s a quite an extensive record to just simply forget.” Nyota said gently. “ Not that he hasn’t shown himself to be an exemplary model here.”

 

Amanda scoffed and sighed. “ No offensive, Commander but you can save your breath. I’ll talk to someone with a higher pay grade about expunging it.”

 

It took everything in Nyota to stay her temper. This lady just wasn’t getting it.  _ She _ was the brass’s solution for Spock’s expungement. And his mama was sticking her foot in her mouth and down her throat with her snooty ass attitude. 

 

_ I see where he gets it from. All of it from. I don’t need this bullshit. _

 

Time to get the hell out of here. Nyota finished her drink, despite the growing sense of inebriation and stepped back. “ Of course. Good meeting you. Excuse me.”

 

Amanda responded with a tight lipped Mmmhmm and turned to walk away. Well that could have been better and it could have been much worse too.

 

Nyota crossed through the crowd, desperate to find Spock. She would give her goodbyes and leave this place before the rest of the armagnac and Spock’s family caught up to her. 

 

She groaned when she finally found him in the crowd and grit her teeth. “ Oh man.”

 

Perhaps she spoke too soon. Standing alongside her subordinate was his father and a new, very female Vulcan. 

 

Nyota didn’t have to be told that female was his fiancee. Something about their posture that spoke to an unconscious familiarity. That and when Nyota drew close enough she could hear for herself that they had history.

 

“ While I am pleased to see that you have been thriving here, I still note areas for improvement.”

 

Spock grimaced and lowered his glass with a look that was far from amused. “ Careful. Someone might think that you care.”

 

The female near his side bristled and looked between Spock and his father. “ I care.”

 

“ About what exactly? You have never given two shit about me before and-”

 

“ Your. Language.” his father said firmly. Nyota stopped short but Sarek caught her moving out of the corner of his eye. “ Commander Uhura. Nice of you to join us again. May I introduce T’Pring Yonsulu, my son’s intended.”

 

“  _ Ex _ \- intended.” Spock huffed tersely over the rim of his drink. T’Pring flustered further as Spock sent a particularly smoldering look in Nyota’s direction.

 

_ Oh shit…No, no, no, don’t do this right now Spock! Please God, no. _

 

Sarek saved them all the trouble of having to pick up where Spock left off. “ Long distance and rigorous schedules have strained the relationship as of late. All can be rectified.”

 

Spock scoffed and finished the last of his drink. “ I seek to rectify nothing. I fuck cunts, not marry them.”

 

And just like that any chance of salvaging the evening was thrown promptly out of the window. Sarek glared at his son while T’Pring’s mouth was nearly agog. 

 

Nyota stood in slack jaw horror at the ridiculously crude rebuff of his intended bride...err, ex? She couldn’t be sure who she was to him but fuck it if he was going to ruin this for her. “ Cadet. Whatever your feelings may be towards Ms. T’Pring, I will not tolerate such an embarrassment or rude language towards a lady. Apologize.”

 

Spock snapped his head towards her direction in shock and began to protest.  _ No, you fucking don’t _ . 

 

“ That was an order.” she growled out.

 

Spock’s jaw tic as he nodded and did as he was told. “ My apologies. I was out of line.”

 

Not for the first time did T’Pring and Sarek appear surprised by his behavior. The Vulcaness quietly nodded her acceptance while Sarek shot Nyota a silent nod of gratitude.

 

Nyota nodded back and raised the ta’al before them. It had been time to leave and she wouldn’t stay a moment longer. Babysitting Spock at the academy was one thing but having to do it in a scenario as deeply entrenched as this was not how Nyota wanted to spend her evening. 

 

Sarek had been short with Spock and T’Pring did not appear all the much friendly either. Not that they probably didn’t have their reasons. Nyota had only been around Spock for five or so months and she had a whole host of them. But he needed to learn, just because someone cuts you low doesn’t mean you have to react from their level. “ Thank you for your hospitality.”

 

Sarek straightened and inclined his head towards her. “ You are not leaving are you?”

 

All three stared at her intensely as if they wanted to nail her to the floor. She knew they all had their reasons for wanting her to stay but why the hell would she want to? “ Yes, actually.”

 

T’Pring wrinkled her nose and scoffed softly. “ Is that my robe? Spock, you gave her my clothing?”

 

Nyota closed her eyes and huffed slowly through her nose.  _ Lord Jesus be a transporter. I am not trying to sock this girl in her mouth. Just breathe and leave.   _

 

Spock visibly suppressed a snarl from his face and stepped over to where Nyota stood. “ You had not retrieved it and Commander Uhura was in need of one.”

 

“ It was not yours to give.” T’Pring shot back.

 

When Spock dined to reply, Sarek cut in and gestured towards a table. “ Commander, I do not wish for you to leave before we have served dinner. I wanted to further discuss Spock’s place here on Earth in Starfleet. Amanda tells me you spoke about this with her?”

 

Nyota paused and puzzled over his words. Vulcans did not lie as a practice but they did speak sometimes in half truths to avoid doing so. From what he said it seemed that he was either second guessing Spock’s appointment here if she did not sit and handle him. One look at Spock’s irritated gaze told her that she figured right.

 

She sighed inwardly in defeat and hide her disappointment with a smile. “ Yes, you could say that. I’ll stay if you insist.”

 

“ I do.” he said with a cryptic smile.

 

Nyota took a seat alongside Spock though she ate very little of what was placed before her. She encouraged herself that as soon as the last course was served she would leave. 

 

Sarek dined with them, asking over Spock’s studies and contributions to the fleet. Nyota did her best to be both honest and gracious in her opinion which seemed to bode well with the Ambassador. Spock’s mother was still picking Nyota apart with her gaze but she was doing so to everyone else as well. 

 

After hour of such scrutiny Nyota was thoroughly done with this dinner.

 

Nyota was half-heartedly forking over a hearty piece of balkra when Spock bumped her knee. She glanced up from her plate but he remained pointedly looking down at his food. She followed suit and heard him murmur between bites. “ My father wishes to have me bend to his ‘suggestions’ by holding my...sordid past over my head. It shall not work. I simply wish for you to know what was transpiring.”

 

Nyota hummed in affirmation as if she were approving of the balkra’s flavor. Spock continued on, sparing her a glance. “ If you wish to leave Commander, you may do so at will.”

 

She looked up then and saw he nodded his head between chews.

 

“ Yes.”

 

“ Meet me at the bathrooms then. I shall escort you home.”

 

_ Oh no you don’t buddy. I’m escaping on alone. _

 

“ I can get home on my own.”

 

He bumped her knee again and this time when she looked up he was staring right at her. “ I will do as I said.”

 

Another face off wasn’t what she wanted so shrugged and rolled her eyes. “ Do whatever you want.”

 

“ I mean to.” he quipped quietly spearing another bit of casserole.

 

It took another course and tumbler of armagnac before Nyota was able to effectively break off for the bathroom. She used it at her leisure not in a rush to be confronted with Spock’s newfound brooding.

 

When she didn’t find him readily waiting outside she was actually disheartened. Where was he? She waited a few minutes and started towards the lobby, five step into the foyer, a warm hand cradled her side in a single-arm hug of assurance. “ I have secured transportation. Let us leave.”

 

Nyota followed him out and boarded a standard-looking government issued flitter. The cab was driverless but Spock raised the partition all the same. Nyota slumped into her seat and sighed in relief. 

For the first time since he mentioned this damned dinner was she able to actually relax. Nyota hooked a finger in the robe and loosened its collar. The gele came off next with a slow unraveling followed by her shoes. 

 

“ I am sorry.”

 

Nyota looked up from rubbing her feet and wrinkled her brows up at his sullen expression. Damn, he looked beat. He actually looked like he meant it, but what exactly was he sorry for? “ Why?”

 

Spock was also tearing at his clothing, shedding his outer robe and rolling up his sleeves. “ My behavior shamed you in front of my parents. I did not mean to embarrass you, only to rebuke them.”

 

Nyota nodded and watched as he unbutton the first few knots of his tunic. A slim peek of the ink that laid beneath it greeted her eyes, looking more delicious every time she saw it. 

 

When lowered his hand Nyota tore her gaze away to meet his face. By some miracle he hadn’t caught her staring at his chest as he recalled some long ago memory and let his eyes unfocus towards the floor. “ None of them support me as you have these many months. You are… “ 

 

He struggled with forming the sentence, conveying what he wished to say. The stern set of his jaw lets her know he probably didn’t. Either way she’s touched. “ -you have my gratitude.”

 

She gave him a sleepy, drunken smile and bounced one foot over the other.“ Thank you, Spock. I appreciate it.”

 

He wouldn’t meet her eye. He kept them glued to the dark carpet lining the interior. “ You are...my favorite acquaintance.”

 

Nyota paused in rubbing her feet and looked at him. “ You mean your friend?”

 

He shrugged as if it weren’t a big deal and ran his tongue on the tip of one of his canines. “ I suppose you could use that term. Whatever you think is appropriate.”

 

“ Why are you being so cryptic?” 

 

Her words start to slur at the end, alerting her to how much she actually had to drink. He didn’t seem to care as he answered her. “ I am not being cryptic. I am trying to tell you what you mean to me. You-”

 

Spock cut himself off and growled in lip-curled frustration. Nyota waited for him to pick up again but he only raked a hand through his hair and remained quiet for the rest of the ride. She decided not to press him and listened to the quiet whirl of the flitter’s engine as he hummed towards her home. 

 

The whining sound lowered to a tinny purr as they arrived outside her townhouse. Spock stepped out before she even finished unbuckling and extended a hand to help usher her out. Nyota teeter out with a heavy sway, thankful for his support. “ Sorry.” 

“ No offense is taken Commander.” he said shouldering her weight. She leaned in more than necessary, relishing the heat and strength of his arm. 

 

She blamed the alcohol...or rather would blame the alcohol but she knew better. In the quiet musing her thoughts, all of Nyota’s focus slowly churned towards thoughts of her deviant Vulcan cadet. Him and what he had more or less just told her.

 

She was his favorite. Nyota had softened at the news but the longer she thought over it the more she flustered over it. 

She knew it was a compliment and not a statement he declared lightly. How was it that this tattoo-covered, bratty punk of a Vulcan enamored with her? And even more befuddling ( or damning she hadn’t decided), how was it that he was her favorite?

 

Yeah she cursed him out, dressed him down, though not enough and would be genuinely annoyed with his crude antics. All that and yet, Nyota couldn’t think of one person, cadet, human, alien or otherwise that she cared for like she cared for Spock.

 

Her foot landed at an angled as she misstepped and wobbled her body up against once more. “ Sorry.”

 

“ Commander, stop apologizing. We are nearly there. We are approaching your front door. Mind the steps.” Nyota nodded and swayed herself up the porch. 

 

“ Dammit, I gotta quit fucking around with all these alien alcohols…”

 

A soft chuckle at her side let Nyota know what she intended to say inside her head was actually spoken aloud. “ I do not know, Commander. I think your inebriation is endearing.”

 

Nyota groaned and hushed him. “ Not another word, Cadet.” 

 

She was rushing to get in and be free of him but doing a poor job of it. Everything seemed movement she made was bumbled or lagging. At the rate it was taking her to walk, the neighbors would not only see her and Spock but have enough time to get outside and talk with them. 

 

Maybe that was the problem. She couldn’t be sure but perhaps some of her panic was leaking over to Spock and he in turn was taking his time getting her in. Or was it the fact she didn’t really want to be rid of him.

 

“ Step carefully.” he warned her, helping her across the threshold. He guided her in as if he were tenderly guiding a toddler into walking. To be honest her current skills weren’t that far off. She giggled at the thought of it and saw Spock tilting his head to the side in wonder.

 

“ Take me up.” she ordered, wrapping her arms around his neck. At that he tilted his head to the other side but did as she bid. Nyota curled into the hot strength of his arms and ignored the little voice in the back of her mind asking her what the actual fuck she was doing. 

 

She didn’t know but she didn’t care. All she did know is that she was his favorite and tonight something about that felt...right. It felt good. She was special...to him. She giggled again as he tried to deposit her inside her bedroom. She kept her feet up off of the floor and her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders.

 

“ Commander, you can stand now.”

 

“ I know I can. I just don’t want to.”

 

Spock drew his head back to stare at her. “ I do not mean to offend you when I say that you are acting strange at present.”

 

“ No one’s acting Spock.” she scoffed scrambling out of his hold. He worked to keep her from wobbling too far forward as she came to her feet. “ There’s no one here to perform for. Not the fleet, not your parents and certainly not you.”

 

Spock’s jaw tightened. “ I do not care for the way you are...conducting yourself.”

 

Nyota hummed dismissively as she resumed stripping away the horribly constricting robes. “ As if you’ve ever let yourself care about how you conduct yourself. Hypocrite.” 

 

The muscles along his jaw ticked as she further barbed him. “ Commander, you are not like me.”

 

She snorted and sauntered into the bathroom. “ You don’t know what or who I’m like. You don’t know me.”

 

“ I do know you.” he shot back, losing his patience. He followed her into the bathroom and lingered just outside her separately stationed commode. “ And this is not you. This is you under the influence of alcohol.”

 

He paused as he heard her flush the toilet and the sink run to wash her hands. When the door slid open Nyota came out with an expression he could read. “ You don’t know me. You don’t know what it’s like for me. To be around you and feel the way I do.”

 

Spock startled at words. “ Feel the way you do?”

 

“ Yeah.” she grunted, as a matter of fact. She stepped towards him and laughed as he took a step back towards her shower stall. “ Running away from me?”

 

“ No.” he answered gruffly. “ Just maintaining a good distance.”

 

Nyota shook her head and continued to advance. “ You’re a shitty liar. Probably because you don’t ever do it. You just let every out in the open.”

 

Spock was starting to narrow his eyes into a sneer though he kept his mouth flat. He was standing in the open door of her walk in shower, looking none too pleased with her. He was still that same sulky dickweed Vulcan that attend her at the party. 

 

It riled her, that little bit of control he was using against her now. She didn’t know which Spock was the real one but it sure as hell wasn’t this mild, well-mannered male in front of her. “ How does it feel for you to live a lie?”

 

“ I do not.” he replied sternly.

 

“ And yet you said you like me, called me your woman. You said you would make it your business to educate me on things. You called me your favorite.” 

 

Each word she lanced at him was laced with poisonous hint of lust. The heated look she gave him only made her aim at him truer. How could he deny his own words? His own spoken interest in her?

 

Spock growled, not necessarily at her but at her accusation as he stung his ears. What he felt as he heard them he didn’t say. Just as quickly as it flared his temper fell dead at their feet. “ You need to sober. Come to the shower.”

 

She waved him off but he caught her wrist and gently pulled her towards him and the shower. “ Come. You will feel more like yourself.”

 

“ I am myself! That’s what I’m fucking telling you, you dumbass! I like you! As stupid as it is, I like you too.”

 

The grip he had on her wrist momentarily loosened before tightening back in place. Spock cast his face away but the bright green stain of his cheeks let her know. Either he felt her emotions or heard of them but there was no more denying them. “ I care about you...more than I should...not as I should.”

 

“ Commander...please…”

Nyota tried to come closer but stumbled against the tile. Spock huffed and caught her flailing form before she hit the ground, allowing her to fall back against him. As he helped her stand in the shower he licked at his lips in very human show of nerves. “ Commander, please, you must try and contain yourself.”

 

But she didn’t want to. As soon as Nyota got a firm stance she crushed her mouth up against his. He broke the kiss and eyed her warily. “ You are inebriated, Commander.”

 

“ Nyota.” She slurred, pulling at her remaining dress straps. The soft bodice around her torso fell forward and freed her breasts from their confines. Spock inhaled sharply at the sight and groaned as she seized his hands with her own. Nyota moaned in sync with him, feeling a spark of his wavering resolve as she touched his skin. His large hands were hot in hers and thrilled her in her drunkenness.

 

“ Commander, you do not know what you are doing…” he whispered hoarsely as she put his hands beneath her dress and onto her bottom. “...what you are inviting me to do…”

 

“ Oh I believe I do…” Nyota smirked. “ I believe it’s something  _ you’ve  _ wanted for a long time. That  _ we’ve _ wanted for a long time…”

 

She let his hands go to palm his face. “ Come here Spock…”

 

He allowed her to draw him down with a jerky stop and go as he saw that she intended to bring him face to face with her breasts. Spock closed his eyes with his brows furrowing tightly as Nyota proceeded to press one of the buds against his lips. “ It’s okay...you can touch me.”

 

When he made no moves to open his mouth, she hesitated. Why wouldn’t he touch her? Why was he acting as if she was forcing-

 

Nyota released him and stumbled back with a icy cold epiphany. “ Oh...oh no..no no.”

 

Backing away from him in her haste, Nyota’s body thudded against the shower wall and activated the motion sensor. Water crashed down onto her head and shoulders, drenching her in a cold dash of water. 

 

“ Commander…” Spock started but stopped soon after he heard her sob. 

 

Nyota covered her face in shame and shook silently from the cold water. The crush of it had nearly shut her throat entirely as she burned hot with mortification.  _ How stupid, how could I have been so very stupid? I was...I can’t even say it, oh God forgive me. _

 

Her shoulders shook in jerky fits as she tried to contain herself and apologize. “ Fuck. I’m...sorry, I’m so sorry.” she hiccuped meekly. Her hair was starting to mat down against her head as it took on more water but she couldn’t be bothered to care. She was a monster, worse than anything she could ever accuse Spock of being. She had violated him.

 

As Nyota continued to palm her face she could she still see Spock through her fingers. His face looked emotionless with the exception of his eyes. The perplexed gaze he held was studying her from where she crouched against the tile. 

 

Spock came to stand in front of her in his slacks and undershirt. All the rest of his robes had been shed off in the car. The last had been pulled off as he followed her into the bathroom. Perhaps he was worried that she might vomit on it. 

 

She could see it lying in a crumpled pile near the bathroom door where it all began. His shoes and socks were near it as was his comm. It didn’t have the look of a torrid lovers careless toss. More of the concerned companion worried over whether his comrade had too much to drink and needed assistance. 

 

_ My God. Where had my head been? What the hell had I been thinking? _

 

Spock was breathing harshly in the spray, standing vigilantly. Nyota stared down at his bare feet as the water skimmed down his skin in clear riverlets. 

 

“ Nyota…” he started but she cut him off with a sharp cry. He startled at the noise and watched as her hands fell down to her side revealing her crestfallen face. 

 

“ I’m sorry...I don’t know. I don’t know what I’m doing I thought...I thought you wanted me.” She slurred tearfully. “ I’m so stupid. Why would you?! You’re so...fucking gorgeous and cool and nice to me while I’m just a mean ass bitch…an insecure, mean ass bitch...and I-”

 

“ -Stop.” he growled. He stooped down and took a hold of her shoulders. “ Stop it. Do not say that.”

 

His eyes were fiery with conviction and settled her into a sniffling silence. His fingers over the back of her arms and took a better hold of her. “ Nyota. I should not call you that though you said I could.”

 

“ Why?” she sniffed.

 

“ I want to too much.”

 

His nose flared as he panted under the cascade of water and glared at her face under the fierce arch of his brow. “ I declared what I did earlier because I am the one that is lacking. I have nothing to offer you in exchange for what I want from you.”

 

She sniffled and swayed in his hold. “ What do you want from me, Spock?”

 

“ Anything. Everything.”

 

The stared at each other for a moment as the tension between them took on a new shape. She wasn’t sure if she leaned forward first but suddenly their mouths were together and competing for air. 

The clear plastic stud lodged within his tongue clicked against her teeth as Spock pulled at her arms free of the dress slip’s straps. The wet material continued to cling to her skin even as he moved his hands down to palm her backside. 

 

With no more effort than it took one stand up, Spock pulled her bodily up to her feet between him and the wall. Nyota moaned into his mouth as he began to knead the generous swell there in his hands and dug her nails into his shoulders. 

 

He opened his mouth wider to deepen the kiss but Nyota pulled away from his mouth with a pant for much needed air. “Spock…”

 

Spock took the opportunity to bow his head and take her breasts into his mouth, sucking at her hungrily until she was squirming in his hold. Glancing down Nyota could see the dark path of his tattoos beneath the wet white of his undershirt. The ones along his arms looked as if they were slithering across his skin as he pulled her closer for his mouth’s greedy musing. “ Fuck…”

 

He fell to his knees and ripped at her dress, tearing the fabric in front of her pussy away as he impatiently jerked her panties down around her ankles.

 

Fast. It was all happening so fast. Too fast? No, it just felt that way, she wanted it, wanted him and he was making it fast apparent that he wanted her too.

 

Dipping his nose between the seam of her sex, Spock inhaled and snaked his tongue across her folds. Nyota swayed above him grateful for his large hands holding her steady by her waist. She swallowed and pushed his face away in embarrassment, her fingers sweeping away his fringe. “ You don’t have to do that...go down on me…”

 

Spock glared up at her in momentary confusion before nudging his face back towards her. “ I want to. Give me this. Let me taste you.” He rasped against the stomach. 

 

The buzz of her drunken haze had Nyota’s vision swaying unsteadily as watched him nipping gently at the skin beneath her navel. Water droplets littered Spock’s blushing face from the ongoing spray as he slid the scratchy length of his tongue down and over her the depression where her thigh met her pelvis. Nyota shuddered with a quiet peep, listening to Spock answer her with a low growl from under the roar of the shower. 

 

It was happening, beyond what she had ever thought possible between them, she was letting him in and Spock was taking free rein of all she had to offer. Between the foggy steam clouding her vision and the slow comprehension of her liquored mind, Nyota worried over the reality of it all. 

 

How could he really want her after all their quarrelsome exchanges? Why would he take the risk of having sex with her if it possibly meant the end of both of their careers? Was her mind’s subconscious having a go at her imagination as she dreamed? “Oww!”

 

The sharp pinch of teeth from the Cadet’s enthusiastic handling assured her that this heated makeout was by no means a figment. 

 

He was here, down on his knees licking and pawing at the inside of her legs, as his hands and mouth jockeyed for a closer position as he drew closer to the center. Nyota’s hands squeaked against the cold tile behind her as she sought to steady herself as he pushed her legs wider.

 

When he looked up at her from under his brow, resting his hand lightly over her sex while he panted through his open mouth, it was the most erotic thing Nyota could ever remember seeing. Goddamn her, if Spock wasn’t the hottest male alive.

 

Nyota huffed at the misty air and held his dark gaze as best she could. Flushed as he was with his ears and brows on prominent display, Spock looked nowhere near human. But he did look unbearably gorgeous. “ Please. Please, take me. Please.”

 

His eyes fell shut and, to Nyota’s dismay, his face took on an angry expression. Nyota searched his body for more tells but came up empty. Did she do something wrong? “Spock wha-”

 

“ Say it again.” he murmured with his eyes still closed.

 

“ Take me.” She said more firmly, licking at her lips. Her words were rewarded with a reptilian-like groan and a finger snaking between her legs. Nyota gulped loudly at the air as the thick digit worked its way in till the knuckle. Spock opened his eyes and with a small felid smile, curled his finger until he pushed against something that had her squealing. “Oh! Oh my God, please!” 

 

Nyota gasped and readjusted her hands on the wall as the thick, hot digit wiggled against that spongy plane within her. 

 

“ You do not know how  _ long _ I wished for this. How illogical it was to even think of wishing but I wanted you and I should not be able to. By Jurok, your scent…” His nose was flaring again like a cat across the curly, thatch of hair. 

 

A rumbling purr issued from down in his throat as he finished and mouthed across her fabric covered belly. “ Say it again, Nyota.”

 

“ Take me please. Ah!” She bent nearly in half as he added two more fingers to crowd the first inside her. He splayed and pumped them inside her, stretching her pussy a way a cock never had. When he added the fourth she wailed at his touch. “ I will take you...but you have to be ready. I will not be like any you had...you will come for me. I will see to it.”

 

Uhura groaned into the misty air of the shower.

 

Full, she felt so utterly full. The sensation moved and folded as Spock used his free hand to remove her underwear and shift her leg to rest on his shoulder. She felt his ear poke against her inner thigh as he drew closer and caught her clit between his teeth. He hummed and nipped against her like a cat with cream, with his hedonistic pleasure clear. Answering his lust, her channel wet and coat his fingers as they plundered her middle.

 

Nyota numbly raised her face into the spray of water and tried to focus on his mouth in her drunken haze. “ Mmmm. It feels so good…”

 

“ It will feel better…” he mumbled around her clit. “ When I am inside you, you will think of nothing else but my lok thrusting into you. You will want nothing else than to be fucked by me. Tell me again to take you.”

 

She mewed, arching into his mouth and babbled her filthy need again. He could ask her for anything and she would be inclined at the moment. He had her in the palm of his hand and whether she had been drunk or not she did not believe she would have left.

 

“  _ Guv-tvi-rivak du nash ven, shei na du veh. _ ( When I fuck you, you will scream for me…)” He growled into her heat.

 

It was so wicked she thought as he worked his hands and mouth against her. Nyota never imagined that something so obscene could be so intimate. Spock alternated between licking around the clit or sucking it into his mouth with strong, swift tugs. His fingers were still pumping and twisting inside her, anchored down by his thumb as he kneaded the digit into her.

 

“ I have wanted this for so long. Wanted to taste you. Hold and take you...you are  _ sweet like I knew you would be _ .” 

 

Her body jerked at the stretching push of his hand and the one leg supporting her frame gave out as she spasmed around his fingers as his tongue flattened against her mound and knocked its piercing against her clit. Her body moved between jerky rigidity and weak limpness as he took her leg from his shoulder and brought them up to stand up in front of the shower head. 

 

Nyota labored to regain control of her trembling body as she heard the shuffle of fabric and his panting below her. He stood, his hot breath puffed across the wet skin along the side of her neck with a hot burn as he yanked her dress around to his liking. She arched into heat and gasped softly as he tore her slip yet again. “ Stop tearing this dress. It’s not even mine…”

 

“ I do not give two shits about this dress! I will buy you ten more if I can just rip this one out of the way! Brace your hands on the tile...I need you…”

 

Nyota’s hands came against the frosty ceramic wall without any hesitation. There would be no turning back from this. They had gone too far now. 

 

Nyota shuddered at the sensation, uncaring about her running mascara and the lipstick smudged around her mouth from their torrid kissing. She just wanted him inside her but the force of that desire scared her.

 

And there was size to deal with. He used four fingers to stretch and fingerfuck her, how much of him could she actually take?

 

He flipped her around to face away from him and pressed her up against the wall. A firm grip at her hips had Spock leading her rear away from the wall and arched into the air. “ Ri. Ashvel. ( Good. Beautiful…)”

 

His hands left her hips to spread her cheeks wide. “ Guv-tvi. Du ashvel. ( Fuck. You’re beautiful.)” 

 

Nyota gulped at the air when she felt him press up behind her. His lok rubbed between the juncture where her mound and thigh met. It was as hot as his breath and the more he pushed it along her skin the more it felt like it burned at her.

 

He hummed as he ran his lok between the cleft of her ass. “ I would love to take you there. Imagined it more than once. Thinking of how I would love to fill it for you and be your first but you are not ready.” He said with almost a wistful sigh.

 

He moved the head of his cock lower and hummed as she jerked against him. He leaned closer, his mouth to her ear and his fingers all kisses at her waist. 

 

When he spoke, Nyota could barely hear his voice above the spray of the shower. “ You want me to taint you. You enjoy my delinquency. You want the pleasure of seeing such a foul, Vulcan reprobate force you to take his lok.”

 

Nyota swallowed and closed her eyes. “ Yes.”

 

“ Now...tell me again what you want, Nyota.”

 

“ You.”

And after that there was no more talking.

 

\------- **_The following morning_ **

 

Nyota rolled from her belly onto her back and startled herself awake as the sheets came with her. “ Wha…?”

 

They were tangled around her but even more disturbingly they stuck to her. Nyota tugged at the cloth and gasped as it came away with a dry, sticky snap.  _ Oh my fucking god, what the hell did I do?! WHO did I do?!  _

 

That...that was cum! All over her. It was so much that she worried that the who should be more correctly changed to who all. No normal human man had this much spunk in their whole damn body! 

 

“ Oh my god, oh shit-!” 

 

She gasped again as Spock, freshly roused and completely bare rolled over on top of her. “ Good morning, Commander. Ma’am…”

 

Nyota squealed as he dipped his head down and latched his hot mouth onto her nipple. The small bud was still tender from his attentions the night before but as much as it stung, Nyota found herself forgiving the former sensation when he flicked his tongue across it. “ Ah!”

 

A heated throb shot down her middle as Spock set his mouth to licking her. Free of his tongue ring, the small, slitted opening caught and hook onto her nipple with each and every swipe of his tongue. 

Ever curious, Spock experimented with wiggling the dark nub inside his piercing while sucking at the same time. The response was instantaneous. Nyota clawed at his back and hoarsely cried out his name. He chuckled against her flesh and tested the the other, sending Nyota nearly out of her mind. “ Spock, oh God, please!” 

 

Spurred on by her rolling emotions, Spock sent his hands elsewhere on her body to busy themselves with making her wet. It was a vulgar thought to Nyota but not her own. She knew that’s what he was doing because she felt it from Spock, as his skin slid against her own. He had gorged on her when they were last conscious and he saw no reason to deny himself the chance to do so again. Her cries, her hungry mewling, the vice-like grip as she came around him, had been more than enough to encourage an encore.

 

As his large hands went to her thigh and his mouth popped free from her breast, Nyota fought to regain her common sense. Their flirting throughout the whole of their acquaintance had reached a culminating peak last night in the shower…(and the floor and the couch and the bed) was just fucking ridiculous. Mind-numbingly, toe-tingling, is-this-real-life amazing but an incredibly stupid move nonetheless. 

 

Nyota didn’t do stupid. Savviness was her creed; she put her knowledge to work, laboring for the outcomes and goals that she wanted. It was what got her through school, what had her as first officer of the Enterprise and what was currently out on vacation. 

 

Apparently all her common sense took a backseat to her biology’s need for dick. _ Fucking, traitorous-ass hormones led her onto the path of dick-struction. Seriously, ri-dick-culous. Ok, why so many dick puns? Must be dick-matized...fuck I hate me so much right now _ , she thought as squirmed underneath him. Spock murmured something in Vulcan that he shouldn’t have been able to form in his native tongue. Gauging by her wet response down below he figured she liked it and he continued with his naughty banter until she was gasping in shock. 

 

God, what gutter had this Vulcan crawled out from?! Some things so lewd and crass that the closest standard equivalents Nyota could think of were something along the lines of ‘  _ I’m going to fuck you into the mattress _ .’ and ‘ _ Can this one have your sweet, pretty pussy, Professor Uhura?’ _ .

 

The mention of her title followed by her name had her cringing with guilt and biting at her lip. What had she done?! She knew she had crossed the line but it was eagerness to continue to step away from it that shook her the most. What could she seriously offer him? She was looking for a relationship, an honest and passionate one, where her significant other would accept love and support from her as much as he gave it. Spock, for all his crudeness, was nothing but honest ( too honest) and passionate ( see exhibit: right now) but their stations…

 

But had their stations stopped her from riding the Vulcan Cadet like tomorrow wasn’t going to come for either of them? It very much had not but that was then and now. Nyota had the chance to seize control this morning. 

 

She was admittedly at fault last night with her come on towards him and Spock had been valiant in his efforts to not further blur the lines between them. But he relented from his own weakness of wanting to have her, taking Nyota’s invite to come to her as an invitation to stay at her side. 

 

Even now, as Spock’s filthy words burned at her ear and the hard length of his lok bumped along her leg, his hands were speaking a different language of ecstatic adoration. He could hardly believe the turn of events himself and saw no reason to hold back now. He  _ had  _ to touch her again, taste her; he couldn’t get enough of her. He wanted all of Nyota so very badly, the desire he felt nearly rivaled physical pain.   

  
  


“Spock...we should talk about...last night.” she managed sputter out before she found his mouth on top of hers again. 

 

He was too busy prying her legs back open and sinking in between them. 

 

Some beguiling mix a moan and wail issued out from her mouth as he withdrew and sank down deeper. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, silencing the noise as she arched her body towards him. It shouldn’t feel this natural, shouldn’t seem so normal but was it not natural and normal for lovers to meet like this?

 

Nyota’s eyes opened at the thought that felt more like Spock’s answering her own. _ Lovers? Yes, lovers and more _ . Spock shifted his weight to wrap one arm behind her back and the other beneath hers with his hand resting at her face. 

 

Their eyes met, sleepily assessing one another before Spock broke the silence and uttered the word please. Beside her head, Nyota felt his hand draw closer along with the ruffled noise of his wrist running over the fabric of the pillowcase. The heat of his fingers licked at her skin but hovered just above her cheek and temple.

 

Timidly, she nodded and brought her chin upwards, meeting his hand in a soft nudge. His mouth fell open with a huff at the touch, his face folding into some tortured look between ecstasy and agony. “Nyo-”

 

He choked and held his fingers more firmly to her face. Nyota peered up at him curiously, anxious to know what was going on in that Vulcan mind of his. Had he found something unappealing in her? Some stray offense thought?

 

He shook his head above her and lowered himself down to nuzzle her face. “ No. You...You’re conflicted. You want to stop and yet you do not. I do not wish to stop but...can’t...I will not force you to continue if you don’t-”

 

“ I want it.” she said firmly. “ I want it. I want you. I...the conflict you feel is me wondering what the hell this is and what to do about it.”

 

Spock turned his head until his mouth was level with her ear. Shifting his other hand from Nyota’s back to her hip, moved the two of them until Nyota’s legs were tightly wrapped about his waist. “What it is, is wonderful and what you do is enjoy it.”

 

And that morning Spock made sure that she did.


	7. Are you a good girl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guilt and fear start to play with Nyota's mind. Love and lust are full swing in her heart. What's a girl to do when she wants to be good but craves to do bad?

The shuttle ride to campus felt like the longest she had ever taken. Nyota stood holding the silver rail in the middle of the tram’s interior, while worrying away her polish with the nail of her thumb.

 

Each and every indiscretion played round and round in her mind in an infinite loop of damnation. She had slept him; not once, not twice but multiple times. The more they came together the easier Nyota found herself falling prey to it. 

She had never done something quite like this, the magnitude of which would follow her around like a scarlet letter if caught.

 

One question had been haunting her since the moment that kissed, kept her up and kept her ill-at-ease. Was it worth?

 

In some ways she could honestly say it was. The space between them had been better than it had ever been. Spock still teased her and worked at her nerves but it was more to be playful than anything else. 

He did his assigned duties and made himself busy. Just this week he had taken it upon himself to start streamlining her schedule. In the course of a couple of weeks Spock had gone from her TA to working like six extra pair of hands on everything that came across her desk. 

She wanted to say it was just to make her work day easier but when she was repeatedly left with no excuses to stay late at work and take him up on his offer to escort her home, Nyota started to see Spock’s angle.

 

It was clear to see that for Spock this was more than just sex. He sought her approval above anyone else’s and that’s where things got fuzzy. 

He shouldn’t be seeking her approval, not in the new way that he had been, not in the way that he had started to. Nyota’s once empty evenings had become riddled with heart-racing excitement. Trying to evade her neighbor’s gaze while simultaneously sneaking Spock in her house like she was some love-struck teenager left home alone was typically what got her heartrate up. 

 

In the beginning she worried Spock might blackmail her to get her to do his bidding. He seemed insatiable. Every little bit of her he got only whet his appetite. He took her in way she hadn’t even known possible, in some ways Nyota thought he shouldn’t. And the mind melds-

 

Nyota dipped her head lower to avoid anyone seeing whatever face she was making. Just reminding what he shared with her in the light mental link had been enough to make her turn her head each time he raised his hand. 

 

The shuttle slowed to another stop and hummed loudly as it exchanged old passengers for new ones. As the new riders found their seats or standing room, Nyota watched them with a guilty little thrill.

 

How obvious was she, she wondered. Was it clear for any of these strangers to see that she had haphazardly tossed all sense and security out of the door to allow her Cadet free reign of her body? Her mind?

 

_ And possibly my heart…? _

 

That was the fuzzy part, that was the frightening aspect. As much as she could say they couldn’t work out, there was a small but growing part of her that said they could. She said a growing part because in fact they were working out. Whatever they were, they were carrying on, harmoniously in fact. And could continue on that way unhindered if it weren’t for her peccant mood.

 

It came to her after they lay spent beneath the sheets. It rubbed alongside the balmy ease of her orgasm until no more relief could be felt in it. How could she say she truly cared for Spock if she felt guilt in falling in love with him? Love wasn’t something you should feel sinful over. 

 

It was true that at one point she loathed him, if only because the Vulcan was a liability for her career gains. Little did she know she would be throwing away both of their prospects if they were to ever get caught. 

 

_ You have that tattooed alien eat your ass out one time and you lose your gotdamn mind.  _

 

Nyota shook her head and requested the next stop. She needed to be alone. Walking the rest of the way on campus and to her office should help soothe her nerves. 

 

She quickly moved off to the side and made her way towards the northeast quadrant of the campus. She stuck to trodding along the bordering walkway to avoid running into too many people she knew.

 

But that wasn’t to be.

 

“ Uhura! Hold on a minute!”

 

Nyota’s throat constricted as she spotted a familiar figure breaking off its walking companion to cross the street and intersect her path. She coughed to clear it and feigned her typical expression of cool collectiveness. “ Good morning, Captain, sir.”

 

Kirk scoffed through his nose and drew up alongside her. “ You’re formal this morning. Nice shoes, nice hair-do. Had a good night’s sleep for once?”

 

_ Yeah, after the Cadet put my ass to bed… _

 

“ Yes, I’ve been feeling well rested lately. What’s up?”

 

Kirk stuffed his hands into the pockets of his slacks and gazed up at the sky through the overhanging branches of the ancient oaks lining the green. “ I heard about the Vulcan diplomatic soiree you went to.”

_ A thousand fucks, why?! _

 

Nyota kept her pace and fought to keep her voice just as even. “ Oh yeah? What did you hear?”

 

Kirk looked at her from the corner of his eye and shrugged. “ Heard that we made a splash. A good one according to the brass. Spock escorted you?”

 

It was her turn to shrug. Nothing incriminating about that. “ Yeah he was pretty mild mannered with the exception his behavior towards of his family.”

 

And his fiance. But then again that whole scenario was screwed from the get go…fuck, she had slept with someone who was spoken for. Whether he was a willing participate or not, it was still trashy...

 

Kirk groaned with a pained expression. “ Yeah, them. About that...sorry I let you fly blind on that one.”

 

Nyota’s brows knit together as she turned her head to stare at him. “ You knew they would be like that?”

 

Kirk chuckled and shook his head. “ I couldn’t see it going any other way. I met his parents along with the admirals. We’re still taking bets on who has the biggest stick up their ass. Dr.Grayson acted as if we were going to corrupt her already corrupted son.”

 

Nyota snorted with a laugh at the last bit. She hoped the timing of it was right. She hadn’t wanted to laugh, just knew that she should if she were going to keep her own corruption of Spock a secret. “ She was a piece of work. Not even two minutes in and she absolutely hated me.”

 

“ That’s one way of putting it.” Kirk agreed, smirking. “ I also heard that Spock is really becoming a man about campus. He’s fallen in with some red squadron cadets?”

 

Nyota nodded and adjusted her purse. She had worn her hair differently that her typical ponytail and she was fast remembering why she normally wore it up as her purse continued to snag it. “ Yes, actually. Christopher Pike, the current Captain, has taken a liking to him. He’s willing to go blank slate with him and ignore the tattoos.”

 

“ The  _ what _ ?”

 

Nyota cursed herself and went on the offensive to recover. “ Tattoos. He has a whole slew of them.”

 

Kirk made a face at the newfound knowledge and grimaced. “ And how would you know?”

 

Nyota rolled her eyes and put on her best ‘ you’re putting me out’ face. “ I’ve been training that male for months and the gym and you don’t think I wouldn’t have seen something when he was working out?”

 

Kirk paused and gave a slow nod of acceptance. “ Sheesh, who would have thunk it?”

 

Nyota mentally sighed. That was close. Too close for her comfort if she were being honest. “ Yeah it’s uncommon but it is practiced in some places on Vulcan.”

 

“ Just as long as they stay where people can’t readily see them, I don’t think it will be a problem.”

 

Maybe this is not the time to mention that he also worked in a tattoo parlor…? It wasn’t a new development but something Nyota had only recently learned about her new...uhhh male friend?

 

“ I’ll be sure to mention that to him later.” she assured, on both points. Kirk just wanted a poster boy for the brass. He didn’t specify which type of poster he would be modeling for...okay he did but he didn’t need to know about all the things Spock was up to. Or into…

 

Kirk untucked his hands from his pockets and smiled at her warmly. “ I’m glad you’re the one to take on this project. I know he’s a pain in the ass but I can tell he cares about you.”

 

Nyota nibbled at the inside of her cheek and gave a timid grin back. “ He’s not as bad as I thought he’d be.”

 

Kirk tilted his head. His expression was stern but his eyes were still playful. “ Just be careful. Cadets are known for getting on starry eyed about their favorite professors. With Spock, he might be bold enough to put some moves on you.”

 

_ Well, actually…you might be surprised to learn it’s the other way around... _

 

“ I’ll be careful.” she said solemnly. And she would be. There was no margin for error in this, no way that either of them could make it if they messed up now.

 

“ Good.” Kirk grinned, looking more at ease. “ You just let me know if he’s bothering you too much and I’ll make sure he regrets it.”

 

“ Bye Kirk.” Nyota groaned. She broke off from him as he was still giving her grief. He played too much. Actually, he was a good match for her. It would be good times being his commander aboard the Enterprise, if that ever happened. She might have ruined the opportunity now.

 

She turned on the sidewalk towards her building, staring at the pavement. Her eyes burned to look up and gaze towards the back of the language hall to see if he was there at the corner smoking as he often times did in the morning. 

 

He would typically face away from the quad, curling plumes of smoke into the air through his nose as he meditated over God knows what. She would find him and in the next moment as if sensing her eyes he gave the slightest tilt to his head and crawled his attention towards her.

 

Dressed in his Cadet reds he looked like a horrible mishmash of the young Cadet she met six months ago and the Vulcan vagrant that had been eye-fucking her outside of that grimy dive over near the bay.

 

Even now she focused just so Nyota could have sworn she caught the scent of his favorite tobacco lingering there in the air. 

 

_ Don’t look up, don’t look up. If you don’t look up you won’t tempt fate looking at him looking like a sexy, gothic dragon while he smokes. _

 

Nyota peeked up. She couldn’t help it. Who could blame her with the way he made her feel and the way he went about it.

 

Probably by the grace of God he wasn’t there but the smell of Bolian tobacco hung unmistakably in the air. He was already here, not that he wouldn’t have been. He was still carrying on his new ritual of dropping off breakfast and coffee. She had requested that if he continued to start bringing lighter fares so she could watch her weight.

 

Spock had merely given her one of those cheshire cat grins, the one where his eyes crinkled while only the corners of his lips twitched up in amusement. “ You worry needlessly.”

 

He held up a churro, dipped it slowly into the infamous chocolate sauce and held it before her mouth. Nyota had ground her teeth but begrudgingly parted her lips. He edged the pastry forwards, letting it butt against her lips so she would be forced to open wider. When he finally slid it in, the weight of it press heavy against her tongue in a way that reminded her of his lok just a few nights ago. Her jaw was still sore from that foray.

 

When she had finally decided to bite and chew it he withdrew it with a triumphant grin. “ Ashvel, you’ll never be the wrong size, the wrong weight.  _ You _ are beautiful.”

 

He had discarded the churro to take a quick sip of the chocolate sitting there between them. Nyota had lifted a single brow in a warning but the other brow was soon ascending too as Spock lowered himself down to come face to face with her. 

 

Spock studied her quietly before he finally decided to speak. “ Beside...I can think of a few ways to expend your extra calories…”

 

Nyota shivered when his tongue slinked out to lick at the stray crystals of cinnamon-sugar dotting her lips. His tongue was sweet slip of wet velvet when he kissed her afterwards but she didn’t want to get lost in dangerous observations. With more strength than she could normally credit herself Nyota had drawn away from his mouth and shook her head. “ We can’t. Not here.”

 

There had been a challenge in his eyes but he stayed his advances. For good measure, Nyota also took the chocolate cup and finished it herself, threatening to do so each time he brought churros because he couldn’t be trusted not to ‘drink on duty’.

 

That exchange had ended well enough yesterday but what of this morning? There was always something he was getting into or having her rant over. 

 

Her Nyota sighed audibly when she didn’t catch sight of him in the admin area and teacher’s lounge. She grunt though when she found him puttering around in her office. Puttering wasn’t really a way to describe any Vulcan but as it was Spock was going about organizing and dusting things about the walls and her desk.

 

He turned towards her as she entered and Nyota felt the full weight of his stare as he looked her over in clear approval. “ Commander, ma’am. Good morning.”

 

“ Good morning, Cadet. At ease.” 

 

Spock’s eyes followed her progress as she walked over the brown bag at his desk. “ Egg sandwich?”

 

“ With avocado and salsa. I heard that it is a ‘thing’. If you prefer something else, I can go retrieve it?”

 

She chuckled to herself and shook her head. “ I’m fine. I’ll probably eat it as an early lunch. I want to get started on these midterm papers.”

 

She cross-stepped towards her desk and took a few PADDs in hand. “The way that some of these Cadets are writing you would think they weren’t even in my class.”

 

He came up behind her and teased the hair at her neck. Her hands tightened around the PADDs she was sorting as he leaned in with his weight. Nuzzling the side of her face Spock hummed against her ear. “ Your hair is particularly stunning today.”

 

“ Spock…” She shrugged hoping to put space between them but he took it as an invitation to come closer. His hips were pressed up against her swell of her backside, none too modestly. 

 

Shifting on her feet, Nyota could feel his erection there, hot and rigid against his pants as he rolled it between the cleft of her rear. She shuddered as Spock crushed his nose in the space between her ear and her scalp and took a long, ragged whiff. “ You smell outstanding as well. Do you smell as splendid elsewhere?”

 

“ Spock, please.” She said firmly but even to her own ears she sounded weak and needy. 

 

After that night of drunken sex, Spock had been dogged. It wouldn’t have been so bad if she didn’t want him too. 

 

Before she could catch herself, Nyota leaned back against him and audibly moaned as she sniffed that intoxicating scent of whatever he wore. Hmm it was probably just the way he smelled though. From their time together she hadn’t caught him putting on anything special. 

 

_ Gah, what am I doing _ she growled at herself jerking away. One of them had to be strong, otherwise this was going to get more out of hand than it already was.

 

Pushing away from his body as best she could, Nyota put distance between them. “ I know this all feels like fun and games but let’s be serious. We had sex but that’s it. We were drunk and you were there...and-”

 

Spock released her hair and turned her body around to face him. Nyota frowned at his heavy handedness but he continued on, backing her against the desk as he glared at her coldly. “ Is that going to be your excuse about that evening, Nyota? You were inebriated? I was convenient? You were swayed by the emotional upheaval of having your Vulcan Cadet take your mind so you let him take your body as well?”

 

“ I,.. I was though...we shouldn’t have then. And we really shouldn’t now.” she spit out with much less verve than typical. All too late did she notice that he was touching her. He knew that she didn’t mean it, not entirely.

 

He gave one brow a lift and tilted his head, highlighting the undercut along the side of it.“ How _ moral  _ of you.” he replied glibly. 

 

Nyota bit her lip with a chasten expression and cast her eyes to the ground. When it was spoken so plainly the whole experience sounded worse than she originally thought. She hadn’t used him but well...maybe she had…?

 

Spock huffed down at her and licked his lips. Nyota’s eyes betrayed her and watched the light green tip of it move down over his cupid’s bow. She knew how they felt, how hot they had been across her skin as he mouthed across her neck and fucked her from behind. Nyota also knew that Spock knew how much she had liked that...and how much she liked him.

 

She glanced up to find the Vulcan eyeing her darkly and darted her gaze back to the side. Fuck, what the hell was she doing?! She needed to be dissuading Spock, not fantasizing about his damn mouth! 

 

“ Do you want me, Commander?”

 

Nyota’s eyes widen and her face went pale with shock. Did he just ask her outright if she wanted to fuck him?! She could barely believe it... _ just  _ barely. It wasn’t like they hadn’t already. 

 

Narrowing her eyes, Nyota sneered at him and put as much attitude in her voice as she could muster. “ You are out of  _ line _ , Cadet!” she snapped angrily before putting half of her back to him. The absolute nerve of this male!

 

Spock didn’t look the least bit cowed by her reprimand and goaded Nyota further. “ Yes but may out of line but need I remind you that you already are too, Commander, ma’am.”

 

She opened her mouth and closed it again with a furious scoff. 

 

That did it, she was cursing him the hell out as soon as she could settle on what to call him! If she spoken then as she wanted, it would have been nothing but a string of Vulcan profanities. Cheeky, alien bastard was on the tip of her tongue ready to fly out of her mouth with fucking, son of a  _ krin-tu  _ (wolf-bitch) following closely behind. 

 

Whirling around on her heels to face him, Nyota leveled the best dominating stare she could manage. “ What the hell do you want, Cadet?”

 

“ An answer. A simple yes or no.” he said quietly. He was fiddling at the seam of her uniform collar between his thumb and forefinger. When she looked up from the fabric she saw he was staring at her. “ Do. You. Want. Me, ma’am?”

 

Nyota stood outraged and offended. And equally quiet.

 

Spock’s lips twitched with the faintest hint of a smile as he braced his hands on the desk and loomed over her. As his face came closer, Nyota turned hers away with a huff of annoyance. 

 

Spock exhaled through his nose in a way she knew he expressed amusement and chased her face from one side to the other. “ So quiet now. I am at a loss as to what it could mean. Could you be ever so kind as to enlighten me, Commander? Human ways are  _ so strange _ and you are my teacher in such matters.  _ Teach _ me, Commander Uhura.”

 

Nyota clenched her jaw tighter and tried to regain her composure. 

 

She was livid six ways to sunday, furious because Spock looked so good and she knew now that he felt even better but firmly remained her subordinate. 

 

Nyota kept her mouth shut as she angrily ground her teeth together. She was ashamed of what she knew she would say if she answered his question.

 

His lids fluttered shut and slowly peeled back open with a smoldering stare. “ You  _ really _ do smell incredible. It makes it hard to think being so close to you and…”

 

Spock’s hand left the desk and deftly moved beneath the bell of her uniform. With a dexterity that was still baffling to her, Spock slid the seam of her panties over and quickly dipped a finger inside her. Nyota gasped and grabbed the edge of the desk. A PADD hit the floor as her hips involuntarily bucked against his hand. “ Oh!”

 

Spock’s lips parted as his watched her face go from pale shock to a bright blush as his finger moved against her. All too soon he removed his hand and slipped the wet finger into his mouth. Nyota watched in titillated horror as his Spock’s eyes shut again, eyelid by alien eyelid. 

He held them that way while sucked the digit clean with a rousing purr. She swallowed roughly as his tongue snaked out between his lips and dragged wetly across his knuckle with his finger still lodged in his mouth. 

 

_ Fuck. Now why did he have to go and do that?  _

 

When he reopened his eyes, Spock pulled the finger free with a hollow pop. His hot stare was burning brighter now. He asked her again. “ Do you want me, yes or no, Commander Uhura?”

 

The scent of her cream was on his breath and breezed across her nose as he spoke. Nyota squirmed her bottom against the edge of the desk and slowly opened up her mouth to speak.

 

_ No! Say no! Say no, damn you! _

Her head screamed as she looked up at his face hanging inches above hers. Just as he said she had already stepped out of line and crossed the boundaries. They had together but she was under no delusions that she took the first step. It just appeared that Spock wanted her to keep on walking this thin line of relationship dynamics.

 

Oh hell this wasn’t right! Spock was hers to protect and command, not to please and adore. Nyota closed her mouth and tried again.

 

The hand that was between her legs earlier went to her face and cupped her trembling jaw. In the heat of his palm she felt his affection and something more that resembled an emotion that could ruin them both. “ Nyota?”

 

“ Yes?” she mumbled miserably. Her name. Why did he have to go and use her name like  _ that _ ? And that feeling, that feeling that neither of them should have for one another. She had lost her control not only over him but herself as well. 

 

When exactly had it happened and how? Had there been someway to prevent it or were the emotions between them fated? Her thoughts this morning on the shuttle had seemed like a nervous mind left to wander but look at this...

 

Nyota blinked rapidly as his hot hand smoothed itself along the side of her face, dampening her cheek with salvia and her wetness.

 

Spock stilled above her, no doubt witnessing the conflict playing within her mind as his hand held her cheek or perhaps he felt her inner turmoil as his own. “ You want me?”

 

“ Yes.” Nyota repeated, a little stronger this time but her face was hot with shame. Her eyes were wet with tears that could fall at any moment as the epiphany of it all came crashing down around her. 

This was the end of her career. This was the perversion of her command. This was what she wanted now. Him. “ Yes, I want you.”

 

Spock leaned over and sent the contents of her desk skittering to the floor with a swipe of his arm. She jumped in surprise but stilled as Spock placed her on the freshly cleared desk with an audible thump and neatly fastened his lips over hers. The moment he touched her, Nyota lost what little control she still possessed to a rush of mind-numbing desire. She didn’t  _ want  _ to be touch, she  **_needed_ ** to be. 

 

Clawing one hand at his shoulder and the other into the soft, short bristles lining the crown of his head, Nyota was moaned into his mouth as his tongue snaked within hers. Spock hummed at needy sounds of desperation and pawed at her person with equal enthusiasm.  

 

Coming from a people who disdained touching, Spock certainly enjoyed kissing her. Not that Nyota ever truly minded, he was hellishly good at it. Nyota moaned once more as he tilted his head and deepened the kiss with a groan of his own.

 

While her hands came together to make a graceless inspection of his hair, Spock’s hands busied themselves with pushing at her skirt and pulling at her underwear. He made an irritated huff when he could get neither over her ass and in his frustration pushed up the front of her skirt and ripped off her panties. 

 

Nyota jerked against his mouth as the fabric bit into her skin but Spock’s hands were already there at the source of her pain, moving his fingers over her hips in small, electric circles and back towards her rear to draw her closer. 

 

All thoughts of having him calm his hands and actions were dust in the wind as she wound her hips against his. They could have been slow, taken the time to be sensible but Nyota didn’t think that either of them could manage. The longer she touched him, the stronger the mounting sense of impatience to have him inside her beat at her. 

 

“ Spock…” she whined breathless, breaking the kiss and rubbing her body against his. At the sound of his name Spock’s eyes snapped open and trained themselves on her flush, panting face and closed his mouth back over hers with a rumble that was made her sex clench.

 

Nyota’s head spun in a conflicting mix of lust and protests as she continued to kiss him. She was hungry as she was convicted but at the first touch of his lips against hers she couldn’t stop herself. The need to have him fuck her was so strong, Nyota’s body trembled as she fought to suppress herself from climbing him like a pole. If she didn’t have him soon she thought she might actually cry. 

 

Spock’s hand crept over the clip holding her hair and crushed it with a crackling pop that echoed in her ears. Tossing the destroyed plastic over his shoulder, the lean cadet knit his fingers between the light coils and fanned the curls over her shoulders. 

 

Her legs slid up around his waist and dug into the two dimples she knew dotted his lower back. Spock rumbled with approval as he used his free hand to unbuckle his belt and unfastened his slacks. 

 

Nyota listened to the thump of the button popping free and the tinny whine of the zipper drawing down and pulled him closer. As wildly as she was clawing at him, Nyota was using the same amount of energy to force her guilty conscious down into the back of her mind. 

 

If the tables were turned, Nyota would have pursued Spock as he was doing with her, wouldn’t she? And if there hadn’t been any rules and regulations between them, they would have already been something more, right? And if his age was counted in terran years they could be seen as a couple with an average age gap, surely?

 

His fist bumped up against her entrance as his hand guided the head of his lok inside her. She whined and shifted as he pushed with forward with a pop and a stretch. He withdrew a bit and pushed back going deeper and forcing her to stretch further. Her eyes crossed and fluttered shut as ring around the middle of his cock slipped in and plucked her channel’s entrance. She was really starting to appreciate Vulcan anatomy. 

 

Spock broke the kiss and pushed her back on the desk. “  _ Glantau nash veh, Nyota _ . ( Watch this one)”

 

She did and followed the movement of his arms as they move to either side of her waist. Leaning his torso down, he forced her legs wider and used the space to delve deeper. Nyota swallowed and closed her eyes against the sensation when he barked at her in hushed tones. “  _ Sharu nikhn eh glantau guv’tvi’rivak _ . (Open your eyes and look at this one fuck you.)”

 

Her eyes snapped up to see him shaking above her. She can feel his control wavering. Nyota was tempted to test him but thought better of it. There’s no telling what he would do and how loud she might get as a result. 

 

“ Lock the doors.” He said with a pump of his hips.

 

She bit her lip and groaned out the command. “ Computer, lock office door…”

 

As they hear the telltale click of the bolt sliding into place Spock started to buck against her. It was slow going at first. She not wet enough and his anatomy doesn’t help matters but he was eager and she was hungry. 

 

After he built a rhythm Spock took a rattling breath and spoke to her. “  _ Du fai-tor po nash veh tishau du goh?  _ (You know why this one favors you only)?”

When she didn’t answer right away he took a hold of her waist and pushed his lok to the hilt. Her mouth flew open with a simpering whine, gagging at the air. “ No. I don’t know why you like me…”

 

“  _ Talapau _ .(Guess.)”

 

He changed his rhythm and took her not so slow but as deep as he could manage. The strokes knocked the wind from her lungs with a  _ haahh _ but she gathered enough air to answer his request. “ You...you think I’m pretty.”

 

“  _ Ri. Du isha etum ri takov. Talapau a’ashiv.  _ ( No. Besides, you’re beautiful not pretty. Guess again.)”

 

Once more he altered the pace and made his trusts quick and shallow. The change had his medial ring bumping deliciously across her entrance with every push and pull. Nyota’s hands cover her mouth as she moaned in near craze against him. God it shouldn’t feel so good. He shouldn’t feel so good. 

 

“  _ Tishau nash veh du fai’ei du rom ko. Goh t’nash veh rom ko. _ ( This one favors you because you are a good girl. My only good girl.)

 

The pressure felt almost unbearable but it folded and doubled with the intensity of his stare. He swirled his hips and her body tried curling in on itself. He leaned closer and brought her knees down onto the desktop, folding her in half. His belt buckle jangled against the desk, knocking it issuing a hollow thump from the metal casing. Her hands went to his head and bit their nails into his scalp.

 

He groaned and shook himself like a wet dog. “  _ Lerash. Ulidar nash veh, rom ko. _ (Harder. Mark this one, good girl.)”

 

She trembled and broke with a sob against him. Her nails scratched bluntly across the short buzzcut along the side of his head and snagged against the clear studs in his ear tips. Spock hiss and reared up with groan. “  _ Ni ri, ni bathqa ri… _ ! ( So good, so  _ expletive _ good)”

 

Digging his fingers into flesh of her hips Nyota’s Vulcan rutted against her like a mad bull. Nyota shook her head and bit her mouth shut. Even then she could still feel her teeth clicking together every time his body hits against hers.

 

His head rolled back and right at the edge of his collar she can spot the top of the tattoo circling his neck and chest. She closed her eyes again and heard him snarl about it. She didn’t open them at the sound of his displeasure because she doesn’t want to see what they did, what they’re still doing. 

 

“  _ Gvu’rivak glantau nikhn _ , Nyota! (Effin open your eyes, Nyota!)” he hissed between his teeth. 

 

She shook her head and bit her lip.  _ She’s not the good girl he thinks her to be _ she thought,  _ just look at what she let him do...again _ . She felt Spock fold back down right as the heat of his mouth clamped down her neck. She screamed in spite of the hallway just outside the door as he groaned into the flesh of her neck. The bite stung somehow worse than the one he left on her thigh as the muscles lining her spine and throat reeled in pain. She went back to scratching his head and chest as he bit down harder. “ Spock…!” She trilled but he’s still grinding against her. 

 

After a minute he pulled back and shot her a streaky, red tooth smirk. “ _ Pi-nil ni du vokau. _ (Just so you remember.)”

 

“ Remember what?” she sniffled tearfully.

 

“ That you are mine, good girl.” He crooned in standard. He covered her mouth with his and locked their fingers together. Their foreheads bumped and Nyota’s dazed by his lust. There was a distinct and frightening desire to possess her crawling beneath his skin and it was seeping through their hands. She tried to loosen his hold but he just fucked her harder. Her nerves frayed and shorted out at the emotional overload. That feeling, that admission of complete and utter devotion came crashing down against her. She doesn’t want to name it but she has little doubt of what she feels from him.

Nyota keened into his mouth. Spock groaned back into hers and came with a shake. His hips braced against her with each searing gush and she felt the thick liquid start to slip between the cleft of her ass and onto her skirt. When she heard the liquid trickling onto the floor she became concerned.

 

She broke the kiss and spat out a curse. “ Fuck! Spock look at what you did!”

 

He blinked at her with disinterest and nipped at her chin. “ What are you referring to?”

 

“ I’m referring to the fucking cum you got on my uniform.”

 

He nuzzled against the bite at her neck, further agitating the angry skin there and hummed with amusement. “ Do not concern yourself. I will clean it.”

 

“ With what Spock? You pumped in nearly a liter! No amount of wet wipes is going to help me right now! Oh God someone will know! They’ll see it slipping down my leg in the middle of class and know! Oh God!”

 

She was still stricken with panic as he slid down off her body and down to the floor. Nyota was reciting what her resignation should say when she felt Spock’s mouth close over her pussy with a deep, throaty groan. 

 

She shot up off of the desk and moaned into the office space. “ Oh my God! Spock! What are you doing?!”

 

Spock looked up from her lap with a languid blink and spoke against her slit. “ Cleaning you.”

 

“ But...but you just came inside me!?!” She sputtered. 

 

“ Hence why I am cleaning you.”

 

Nyota threw back her head and fisted the hair along his crown. He was doing that purr in his chest and it was traveling right along his tongue. And his tongue! It laved at her like a well, worn sponge, thrusting inside of her and curling along the walls. 

 

Her thighs tightened around his head and the purr deepened in his throat. “ Spock...I’m...I’m going to…”

 

“ Come?” he mumbled into her. His grip on her tights tightened, signaling he already well knew answer. 

 

She nodded emphatically and wailed as she nearly lost it on his tongue.  She felt him smile against her folds and pull her closer still to his face. “ Do you not want to?” he asked softly, kissing the swollen lips of her sex.

 

“ I...I shouldn’t.” She quailed, shutting her eyes tighter. Spock curled his tongue into a shape of the Vulcan T’ and chuckled lightly as she shuddered with a lolling whine.

 

“ Why not?” He crooned.

 

“ Because this isn’t right.” she spat, shaking her head.

 

He shake his head back as best he could between her legs and licked his lips. “ But it feels thusly.” 

 

“ Don’t argue logic with me about this! You pushed me!” She sniffed angrily.

 

He glared at her and growled against her mound. “ Remember where I  _ am _ , Ma’am.”

 

Uhura held her tongue but pouted. She wanted to argue further but she wasn’t about to get bitten for it.

 

Spock withdrew a bit and cut his eyes at her at her stormy refrain. “ I may have pressed but I did not fabricate your emotions, Commander. You feel an affinity towards me. We feel it for each other.” 

 

Nyota released her fingers from his hair and held onto the edge of the desk. Her hold left the strands standing up on end like a lopsided mohawk above his scowling gaze. It wasn’t unattractive. “ So what if I do, it doesn’t make it right.”

 

He was quiet then. He tilted his head to regard her as he thought before settling back at her weeping entrance. “ You are a good girl. Poor little thing.”

 

Her brows furrowed in confusion at his words. “ What…? AH!”

 

She stuffed a fist into her mouth and bit down on her knuckles as her body trembled against his face and the desk. Spock curled his tongue against the roof her sex and pushed his lips over her clit. At the rumble of his purr Nyota came like a rocket. Her pussy locked around his tongue with a death grip. Spock did not seem to mind, only swiveled his tongue. The movement prolonged the sparking tremors and Nyota found she had to hold onto his shoulders for support. 

 

She couldn’t breath. All her energy was flooding out of her body into his mouth just as all of her bliss was being siphoned up through the sensitive pads of his fingers.

 

Spock slurped loudly against her, devouring everything that her slit gushed into his waiting maw. Nyota paled at the display. It was times like this when she felt he was very other. He pushed her closer to his mouth by her ass and groaned into her.

 

Nyota shivered again and hiccuped aloud as another aftershock sent her rocking along his chin. Spock paused from his ministrations and stood up. 

Nyota watched him lean towards her and hiccuped again. The look in his eyes was doting but the hand in her hand was demanding. With a firm butt of his face Spock speared his tongue through her lips and opened her mouth. 

 

What started as an aggressive but innocent kissed devolved into something more lewd as Nyota felt the gummy trickle of their combined fluids seep in through his mouth. She gagged and pushed at his shoulders but the Vulcan brute held her chin and braced her body against him. After he filled her mouth he continued to hold her but broke the kiss. “ Swallow me.”

 

Her throat convulsed at the thought of letting the rapidly cooling gel down into her stomach. She looked away from him but he tilted her chin up towards his face. With a sharp juxtaposed he kissed her softly on her lips. His hand went from grasping to cradling as he recaptured her gaze. “ Claim me. Swallow me.”

 

Nyota blinked as she forced the tangy, saltiness down past her tongue and into her throat. Spock watched her raptly as if willing the spunk down.

 

Caressing her cheek with his thumb, Spock sighed against her face. “ See Nyota. See what a good girl you are.”

 

What had she done? She had never been so brazen before. Replaying the last 15 minutes in her mind Nyota reeled with shame. His thumb paused rubbing against her and cupped her cheek. “  _ Kan-bu _ , do not be ashamed. We are logically doing what we know to be natural. Do not cry. Please.”

 

She nodded but her eyes watered anyways.

 

Spock grunted in disapproval and made a curious noise in the back of his throat like an angry cat. “ Nyota. Please, I did not mean to make you sad.”

 

“ What were you trying to do then?” She asked softly. She drew herself away from his frame but he pulled her back against him. 

 

“ I am sorry. I have never felt this way about a female before. I am...at a loss of how to regard you.”

 

She looked back up to his face as he looked over to the doorway. “ I have never been in a serious romantic commitment. You are the first.”

 

The last sentence was spoken hoarsely and he looked as embarrassed as she felt. For a Vulcan. 

 

He bent and started to refasten his slacks around his waist when she wrapped her arms around him. Spock froze as her lips pressed along the underside of his jaw and when she stepped away he regarded her curiously. “ To what do I owe the pleasure of your kiss?”

 

Nyota smoothed her hands over her uniform and shrugged. Just like he said it would be the skirt is strangely rid of the damp stain. She looked back up from her clothing to his handsome and traced the IDIC geometric pattern she knew was drawn into the skin of his chest with her nail. “ I don’t know. I guess it’s because I have an affinity for you…”

 

Spock seemed to relax at this. He quietly went about putting her desk to rights and place the bag of breakfast alongside her PADDs. As he straightened his jacket, he nodded towards her. “ I will be back with coffee for you.”

 

Nyota licked her lips and nodded back. He took one more moment to smooth his hair before departing from her office. As she sat alone Nyota took a deep, unsettled breath.

 

What the hell was she doing? She just fucked her Cadet and TA in her office! On her desk! Right before classes!

 

“ Shit…” she mumbled cupping her face. She wasn’t use to keep secrets and the condemnation of this particular one was weighing heavy over her head. He was falling in love with her if he wasn’t there already and she was fast on his heels. 

 

She rubbed at her face and winced as her hair brushed against the lovebite Spock put on her. Nippy bastard didn’t even think to place it a bit lower so she could hide it beneath her grays. She picked up her purse and fished out her pocket mirror and went about hiding it underneath her tresses. 

 

Looking back at her flush reflection Nyota knew one thing for certain. She had to two choices as she saw it. Either she defined what they were and kept it a secret or...make peace with possibly breaking both of their hearts.


End file.
